


Big and Small

by Ikajo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aesir Loki, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon What Canon, Frigga is a Good Mom, Gen, Kid Loki (Marvel), Loki has a good family, Loki is not adopted, Magic, Odin is a good dad, Plotting, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-17 01:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: Loki is the beloved second son of Frigga and Odin, and the treasured younger brother of Thor. To Asgard he is their precious but very mischievous little prince with a penchant of getting into trouble. 

Only. Not everyone think that way.
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 146
Kudos: 541





	1. A child is born

When Thor was well passed his first millennia Frigga fell unexpectedly pregnant. This astonished many as it was unusual for the long-lived races to have more than one child. In the rare cases, the children were usually close in age with only a century or less between them. After being examined by the healers the queen was given a clear health and a healthy baby. As the months passed and her stomach grew nothing alarming happened. In fact, beyond a significant increase in appitite Frigga was able to go about her usual routine. Which now included preparing for her youngest child.

She and Odin was quite excited about the increase in appitite since the queen did not seem to gain much weight herself. They both knew what it indicated. Both were a powerful sorcerer and sorceress. While they loved Thor dearly it had saddened them to learn he had not inherited their gifts. Now it seemed like their baby had. All knew sorcery took a lot of energy and a hungry mother was a good sign indeed.

As for Thor, he was curious about his sibling and couldn't wait to meet them. Being already of age it didn't bother him in the slightest that so much attention was awarded to the yet unborn babe. He had his own life and had been able to bask in his parents love for over a millennia. In his mind, it was only fair his parents new little one would receive the same.

A couple months short of a year later did Frigga go into labour.

* * *

"Push, my queen. Push!" Eir encouraged from between her legs. Her blonde hair was plastered to her face, sweat stinging her eyes. An attendant dutifully dabbed at her glistening skin with a piece of fabric. Outside she could feel her husband striding back and forth in the worry of a father. Frigga let out a loud yell and pushed, her neither regions on fire.

"Some ice, my queen?" a frightened serving girl asked.

"Not now, lass!" the head-healer chided. "The babe is crowning, my queen. Once the head is out the rest will follow easily. Now push!"

It felt like an eternity before a shrill, indignant cry split the air in the room. Hurriedly the small child was wrapped an placed in his mother's waiting arms. Looking down at her child Frigga smiled. The small smile was scrunched up but the crying was dying out.

"Congratulations, my queen", Eir said as she deposited of the placenta. "You have a healthy baby boy."

As if hearing the woman the baby opened his eyes and looked at his mother with the most brilliant green eyes she had ever seen. He was beautiful. To absorbed in her child she didn't pay attention to the servants putting things back together. Combing her hair, skilfully changing sheets and her clothes with small measures of magic. The healers doing a final check-up before opening the doors to let their king inside. Odin approached the bed quietly but their son still seemed to notice his father.

"I'm told we have another son", he said solemnly. 

"We do and he is perfect", Frigga said, giving the boy her breast. He began suckling easily. Still eyeing his father curiously. Who noticed. 

"Hello there, son", Odin said to his son. "I belive you are in need of a name. Once I would have considered Balder but I do not think that name suits you. No, I think your name shall be Loki."

* * *

He skidded to a halt outside his parents chambers in time to hear his father name the newborn child Loki. Considering the fact that it was clearly a name for a boy Thor felt pretty sure he had a baby brother. Not that he could be entirely sure, since his new sibling was supposedly a sorcerer in the making. Still he knocked and was allowed inside, approaching the bed that seemed to swallow his mother. The baby was sucking eagerly, fully focused on eating his fill.

"A servant fetched me", he said. "I heard... it's a boy?"

"Aye", his father said with pride. "Meet your baby brother, Thor. His name will be Loki. One day he might become your greatest ally. Till then, your duty is to protect him as you are the oldest."

"It will be an honour protecting you, little brother. For now, eat and grow strong."

His mother chuckled. "He is already quite strong. His power is still sleeping deep within him, once it awakens he will be powerful indeed."

"May I hold him? Once he has eaten?"

"I think your father might want to hold him first", Frigga chuckled again at the enthusiastic nod from Odin. "He was just born this hour. Give it time."

Thor smiled a bit embarrassed but agreed nonetheless. 

* * *

It was quite late in the night. Odin placed his bare feet on the chill stone floor. His wife was sleeping exhausted after having given birth during the day. From the nursery came the wailing of a newborn. Instead of waking Frigga the king got to his feet and went himself. Loki stopped crying almost immediately upon seeing him. Small hands reaching out for him. Heart melting the All-Father picked up his son and held him gently. The green gaze met his own single eye with awareness and intelligence that didn't quite belong on a newly born babe. It was remarkable and he was so very proud of his boy.

"What's the matter, my boy", he murmured. "No soiled nappies and you ate only the hour before. Could you be hungry again?"

But little Loki didn't seem to be hungry. Instead he looked quite at peace just being held. Carrying the baby back to the bed Odin made a makeshift cot out of blankets between himself and his wife. There he placed the boy before returning to his covers. Nestled between his parents little Loki yawned and promptly went back to sleep. Odin couldn't help but smile. What a wonder it was, to have a little one again.


	2. A bundle of mischief

He swung the practice sword with the ease of someone who had made the same move hundreds of thousands times. It smacked into Fandral's blade, sending it flying. Thor let out a small cry of victory before turning to Hogun who was entering the ring. This match was slower, more measured. Just as he was about to knock the grim warrior's sword from his hand did he hear a tiny voice call out.

"For! For!"

Match forgotten he let go of his sword, spun around and began running gently towards his baby brother. Loki was only a few decades old and quite small for his age. A result of his strong Seidr. Their mother had already begun his training as to avoid any unpleasant surprises. Picking up the small boy he swung him around, much to his brother's delight. Bell-like laughter echoed. Once they stilled small arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. 

"For! Mama tat me a nu pell. Wanna see?"

"Aye, little brother. Show me." The small face scrounched in concentration and above the pale hand a small butterfly appeared. It was see-through and flickered. Yet for a boy still wearing a nappy most nights it was quite remarkable. "Well done, Loki." Thor ruffled the black hair and grinned as the child shrieked with laughter.

"Down For. Mama said 'how you and den come back", the small prince said. "Need to eat..."

"And she is right", putting down his brother he watched the boy sprint away, probably to eat his second morning meal. With such a strong Seidr Loki already ate more than some grown men. And that in just one meal. Still, he clearly needed it. When the Thunderer turned back he noticed Hogun having an expression of disgust on his face. "What?"

"You are spoiling him rotten. You, the king and queen. The court", the Vanir growled.

"Come now. He is but a child and a great joy for our parents. If he is being spoiled somewhat, what's the harm?"

"He will never wear the crown!"

"Probably not, with how much younger he is. But he might become my advisor one day. If not he will still be a powerful sorcerer."

"I'm giving you a warning. Many of the warriors have an unkind opinion of him."

"So grim good Hogun!" Fandral cut in. "And such untruths spoken. There are those who are unhappy but they are few. Most of us are quite besotted with our little princeling. His is quite the charmer."

"Aye", Volstagg agreed. "I would cut down any man that would threaten to hurt even a single hair on his head."

"If not Father and I got to him first", Thor said stubbornly. "No one is allowed to hurt my brother!"

* * *

Having found a break in his busy schedule Odin hurried as much as he could to the nursery. He was, in many ways, already an old man. His only wish was to be there for his youngest son as much as possible. As always Loki's face brightened immediately upon seeing him.

"Papa!" he cried of joy, got to his feet and rushed the old king.

"My boy!" Letting go of Gungnir he lifted the boy into his arms. Smiling he listened to his son's tales. They were about ordinary things but he still listened attentively. Something he had realised early on was that Loki was extremely intelligent and very perceptive. It was only the ignorance of a child that stopped him from truly understand his surroundings. As such, listening to his son's stories gave him remarkable insight into the lives of his subjects. Whom most of the time failed to understand that the little boy they saw listened and remembered their words. Even when he didn't understand what they meant. 

"For was fijting wif Hogun. But not angry. Just fun."

"Is that so. Who was winning?"

"For!"

Loki had quite the case of hero worship for his older brother. He admired Thor greatly. The fact that the older loved to indulge him certainly didn't hurt either. Then the lad said something worrying.

"Hogun was giving me angry eye. Not like he does always. More angry eye."

Hmm... Odin approached his oldest son the same evening once his baby boy had gone off to bed.

"Thor, a word please", he said.

"Of course, Father. What is it?" the blonde young man had that constant innocence about him.

"Loki said earlier today that Hogun gave him 'angry eye', do you know anything about that?"

"I do..." furrowing his brows the Thunderer started pacing. "He claimed we spoil Loki too much and that there are warriors viewing him unkindly."

"Too spoiled? He is a prince of extraordinary potential. And _unkindly_?"

"Both Fandral and Volstagg protested his words but I know Hogun. He has an ear to the ground. Even if he exaggerated there might be factions who would rather see my brother gone."

"They would dare?" The old king felt himself filling with rage. His precious, beautiful little boy.

"Worry not, Father. I'm sure most are completely loyal to Asgard and Her royal family. In fact, Volstagg said he would kill anyone trying to hurt Loki. I won't let anything happen either. But maybe have someone stay with him at all times? Just to be safe?"

"Yes... yes... that is a good plan. Maybe a shieldmaiden. She would be able to defend him if something happened but not give rise to suspicion."

"I can ask Sif. Even if she herself decline she likely know someone who is suitable."

"Do so. I will inform your mother. Frigga might have a spell to keep him safe."

* * *

Sif had actually not spent a lot of time in the youngest prince's company. He was after all not much more than a baby. A toddler at most. But she had been more than flattered that Thor trusted her to look after his brother. Given how protective he was. At the moment she was sitting on the floor in the nursery watching over the black-haired boy. It was an unusual colouring in the Golden Realm. She had heard he had inherited his looks from Bestla, the king's late mother. Loki glanced at her several times before coming over.

"Here", he piped and handed her something. She jolted as the thing _jumped_. Realising she had been handed a frog Sif chuckled. The boy grinned widely at his prank.

"You jumped like de frog!" he squeeled. 

"That I did", she agreed. A small hand petted her long, golden hair.

"Like Mama", he said. "Pretty."

"Thank you, I think your hair is very pretty too." Sif didn't tell him she intended to have it changed to brown. Making her stand out a bit more. Besides, dark hair was obviously just as good as blonde hair. The child in front of her proved that. She smiled indulgent when Loki tried to prank her again the same way as before. Just to humour him she pretended to be startled everytime, making him shriek in excited laughter. A couple of hours later the queen entered. At once the small prince was no longer interested in the shieldmaiden. 

"Mama!" he flung himself at her, rubbing his face against her skirts. It was quite adorable. Frigga bent down and picked him up. Sighing happily Loki rested his head on her shoulder and started to suck his thumb.

"Hello my sweet", the All-Mother cooed. "It is time for your midday meal, then you will nap."

"...not hungry..."

"No? And here I told the cooks to make your favourite dessert. She will be so disappointed."

"Dessert!"

"Food first. Thank you, Lady Sif. I will be with him for the rest of the day but if you wouldn't mind watching him again tomorrow?"

"Not at all, my queen", the shieldmaiden said. "My prince, I will see in the morrow."

"Bye bye!"

Honestly, that boy was sweet enough to cause cavities Sif thought. And Aesir had to abuse their teeth badly to get cavities in the first place. Smiling to herself she went to the training ground. If she was going to keep the young prince safe she would have to stay in shape.


	3. A little fox

Alfheim was very lush, green bushes and tall trees everywhere. For a young boy the green grass was a thrill to run over. Loki had been allowed to join his older brother on his journey to the Elven Realm. Their host had been most gracious even when faced with a small child full of energy. Digging his bare feet in the deep grass the little prince relished the feeling. Mama and Papa never let him go outside without shoes but Thor was not as strict. Easier to prank as well. As usual he wasn't alone. Normally Sif would look after him but on this trip it was a duty passed around among the warriors. Today it was Hogun. The Vanir was quiet and always looked like he had eaten some unfavourable food. Once upon a time Loki had thought that the man didn't like him. Since then he had figured the quiet warrior simply didn't know how to smile and disliked most people.

While Hogun was boring because he wouldn't join any games he at least never tried to stop the boy from engaging in his shenanigans. Loke running around without shoes or climbing tall trees.

"Loki!" a familiar voice called.

"Thor!" The small boy ran up to his brother, arms stretched out to be held. Grinning the big blonde lifted him into his arms. It was just something so soothing about being held.

"Our host had invited us to join him on a hunt", Thor told him. The boy's face fell. 

"Do I have to go?"

"You know I can't leave you behind, Loki. And it would be rude to decline his invitation."

"But I don't wanna hunt!"

"Hmm... you are a bit young to go hunting... you could probably stay in the camp."

"Camp?"

"Aye, the hunt will last three days. We will set up a base camp."

"In the forest? Will I have to sleep alone?" Loki felt tears well up in his eyes. "Please don't make me go!"

* * *

Oh, his poor heart. There were few things Thor hated to see more than his brother crying. And all the things he hated to see more all had to do with his baby brother. He should have remembered Loki had started to have bouts of fright towards the most benign things. Darkness being one of them. But he really couldn't leave the boy behind. On the other hand... the small prince was not even two centuries old. No longer a baby but still very young. 

"Of course you won't sleep alone, little brother. You will share my tent of course!" At that Loki brightened. "Now run along and choose some clothing to bring with you."

As the black-haired child rushed off Hogun muttered. "Spoiled."

"Do you still hold it against him, Hogun? I was treated much the same when I was his age."

"He _is_ spoiled but I have long since realised I was being foolish. A clearly intelligent child. I admit it."

"Aye, he is very bright. Father has begun looking for a proper tutor in the arts of Seidr for him. Despite his youth his power is overwhelming."

"Is that why you all spoil him?"

Thor broke out in loud laughter, clutching his stomach. "Nay, friend. We spoil him because he is our little treasure. A little miracle. No better reason needed."

"If you say so." But the grim warrior's lips twitched in a smile.

* * *

The forest was large with many huge trees and large meadows, the base camp had been set just outside of the thick forest. A few dozen people had joined the hunt. For the one left behind while the men and women headed into the forest it was quite boring. Loki spent most of his time sitting outside the tent he shared with Thor reading. He couldn't quite remember when he was taught to read or by whom. Once he started he devoured any book set in front of him. Papa had made certain he always had a stack of books to choose from and that the stack didn't contain anything he shouldn't read. This one was a collection of stories from across the Realms. Some even came from Midgard. Those were always weird and funny. Mortals believed such silly things. Like trees talking or horses flying if they had wings. Still, he enjoyed them and it took his mind off his waiting.

About the time he heard the horses from the hunting party returning he had gotten restless. Closing his book he wandered aimlessly through the camp, reaching the edge of it. Less than a stone throw away he spotted two men. He had been told to under no circumstances wander further from the camp than a man could see him. Figuring that walking towards the two men should certainly be within a man's sight he approached them. When he got closer he discovered they were holding a small animal by the scruff of its neck. And one of the men had a long dagger in his hand. Within a second Loki knew what the men intended. With a cry he shouted.

"Don't hurt her!"

* * *

Even in the midst of a raucous group of people could Thor hear his baby brother. He had long since learned to always keep an ear out, just in case. So when he heard his brother's faint cry he began running immediately. It didn't take him long to find the boy. Covering he was crouching with his back towards to strangers. As the Thunderer got closer he realised his brother was holding something small and furry, seeming to shelter it with his own body from the men. Who had their fists raised in a blow aimed at the child.

Letting out a mighty roar of fury he landed a punch on each man's jaw, sending them flying. Loki looked up and relief flooded his pale face. There were terrified tears in his eyes. Making Thor even angrier. 

"You dare lay a hand on a son of Odin?" he growled.

"He took our catch, good prince", one of the men rasped. "We were going to take its fur to sell."

"No!" the boy cried, hugging the animal closer to his chest. Now that the lad was standing the golden prince could see the critter better. It looked somewhat like a fox. With big ears and a poofy tail, its fur a light shade of yellow. From its size he assumed it was a puppy. Despite being squished to the child's chest the fox pup didn't struggle at all. In fact, it seemed quite content to be held.

"Loki?"

"No! Don't let them kill her! Please, Thor", Loki looked at him with his big green eyes, pleading. How could he possibly say no to those eyes? Before he could say anything their host joined them, eyeing the fox curiously. 

"Is these men part of your party, prince Thor?" he asked politely. 

"Nay, Lord Frey. I have in fact never seen them before. Is there an issue?"

"That animal is a nature spirit, it is forbidden to hunt them", Frey said. "Why did they have it?"

"They said they were going to sell its fur..."

Both knew what this meant. Poachers. Poor Loki watched in confusion, not understanding what was going on. Crouching down on one knee the Thunderer smiled gently at his precious brother.

"I'm proud of you, Loki. You protected her", he said. The boy _had_ called the fox a she. "You can let go of her now, she will be fine."

"Do I have to?" Hugging the small animal closer the black-haired boy seemed reluctant to part with the spirit. Before Thor could answer though Frey spoke in his stead.

"I don't think you do", their host said kindly. "Nature spirits sometimes bond to people, especially someone who saved them, and view that person as their master. You fit that description I'd say. If she is not leaving on her own, she is likely to stick with you."

Eyeing the fox spirit Loki gently put her down on the ground, clearly unhappy but willing to set her free. Instead she simply jumped back up into his arms, licking his face. He giggled.

"I think that proves it", the ruler of Alfheim said. "I trust there will be no issue?"

The last was directed at Thor who shook his head, happy for his brother. "Nay. In truth I was prepared to pay for her as to spare my brother's feelings. This is a better solution by far. Does she has a friend, little one?"

"Nifla", the boy said. "She just told me so."

"I'm sure she did, now go back to our tent and wait for me. Bring Nifla with you."

"Yes, Thor."

"You know", Frey mused, "it is highly possible she told him her name. Remember, she is not a simple animal and prince Loki has strong Seidr. Now, what of these two?"

They looked at the poachers who had been restrained by a couple of warriors. He had not forgotten they had intended to harm his brother. Yet, this was not Asgard and illegal hunting was a grave crime. His father would likely agree with his decision. 

"They are yours to do with as you please. For intended to cause bodily harm to a prince of Asgard they are banished from the Realm." No one was allowed to hurt his baby brother. No one.


	4. Tiny Trickster

The first time Loki shapeshifted he was about three hundred years old. It was such an unremarkable chance that it took several hours before anyone realised he had in fact turned into a girl. Even he himself had not paid attention to the change. With a penchant for causing mischief he had playfully been dubbed Trickster. Adding his new ability meant he could cause even more trouble. As a rule his pranks were harmless and whenever they crossed a line there were consequences. Usually not getting dessert or receiving a requested item. Frigga and Odin was wise enough not to berate or punish their youngest son simply because he had been mischievous. It was obvious to them that it was in his nature.

The old king was contemplating a gift for Loki, to reward him for his stellar academics, as his son was learning at lightning speed, when one of his advisors approached him.

"Aegir, what can I do for you?"

"Are you aware that prince Loki made one of my daughters' hair pink the other day? Just as I presented her to a suitor?"

"A harmless prank, I'm sure her hair is back to normal by now."

"Yes, but her suitor refused her when he saw her hair."

"Sounds like he made you a favour, if your daughter's suitor could be put off by something so small."

"A favour? Do you have any idea how hard I worked to convince him to meet my daughter?"

"And who was this suitor?"

"Lord Ullr."

"Isn't he nearly four thousand years older than your daughter? Maybe he simply felt uncomfortable with the match?"

"No! All-Father, he had agreed to marry her before your... son... humiliated her."

"Careful at what you are implying, Aegir", Odin lowered his voice threatening. "Loki is my son by blood. Do you truly try to imply differently?"

"No! No no, of course not", the advisor hastily back-paddled. "I just... wish for you to speak with the young prince, my king. Discipline him."

Speak with, yes. Discipline, no. He would also speak with Ullr. The elderly man had been married before and had a son. There had to be a reason Aegir wanted the match to between the old Lord and his daughter rather than a strapping young man. Finding Loki was the easiest part. Immersed in a large book he was reading sitting in a window. Even now he was small for his age, his magic consuming so much of him. Odin was sure his boy would be able to grow tall once he got his power under control.

"Father", the lad said and brightened. Closing his book he ran up to the old man and hugged him. Who pulled him up into his arms, holding him with ease. Immediately his son rested his head on his father's shoulder and started to suck on his thumb. The Aesir matured in such way that the body often grew while the mind remained less mature. Truly, the mind didn't start to mature properly until the sixth or seventh century. Seeing the clear signs that his boy was still very young was actually reassuring.

"Have you been good, my son", Odin asked. With a wet plop Loki withdrew his thumb.

"Yes."

"Aegir told me you made his daughter's hair pink. Did you do so?"

"Yes. She asked me to."

She did, did she. It wasn't impossible. Nor would it be the first time some asked the young prince to use his magic. The lad delighted in using his magic that he generally agreed when someone asked him to use it on them. Especially if it meant they ended up looking weird.

"Did she tell you why?"

"She wanted to play a prank on someone. Said I did a good job. Did I do something bad?"

"No, son. You didn't." As they spoke Nifla trotted in and whined at the two of them. Odin chuckled. "Seems like she wants her playmate back." The fox spirit yipped in agreement. Setting down the boy he watched start engaging in some sort of game. When the spirit had first been brought back it had come as a shock. Hearing the story he and Frigga had been very proud of both their sons. Leaving the two he asked a servant to fetch lord Ullr. The elderly man was waiting for him in his study.

"My king", the wizened man said. In his youth he had been an avid skier who would track across even the ice of Niflheim. 

"Lord Ullr, pardon me for summoning you like this. There are some things I need to sort out. Aegir told me you rejected his daughter because her hair had been spelled pink."

"That's one way to see it", the man said dryly. "She told me the young prince had heeded her request. I rejected the proposal because I find it distasteful to marry a girl younger than my own son. I arrived here assuming we would be negotiating a marriage between our children. Her hair had nothing to do with it. What I do know is that Aegir is among the faction who think prince Loki should never have been born."

"What?! How dare they?" Anger rose in the king.

"They are either of the belief that he is the result of an affair and as such not a true Odinson. Or they believe a second prince causes unnecessary complications to the succession order."

"That is ludicrous. Loki looks like my mother and there is no doubt he is my son. All you have to do is read our Seidr and it becomes obvious."

"Yes, well. Aegir is old fashioned and prefer to ignore that you have Seidr. His faction is at least peaceful. They think prince Loki shouldn't have been born but they acknowledge that he is here now."

"What is your opinion?"

"My opinion? I think any child is a blessing. Prince Thor is clearly better off having a brother and the little prince is a delight. One day he will be an adult and I believe without a doubt that he will be a force to be reckoned with. Which is a good thing."

"Thank you, Ullr. For your honesty."

* * *

In the shape of a fink Loki was sneaking up on his brother who was looking decidedly bored. Tyr was giving him a lecture of some kind that involved maps and tiny men. The small prince was still a wobbly flyer but he was getting there. Nifla was watching him from the doorway, out of sight. Just in case. Taking flight the boy managed to land close to his brother's hand, trilling a bit to catch his attention. Jumping the blonde stared at the small bird before breaking out in booming laughter. The general gave him an annoyed look.

"What's so funny, Thor?"

"We got a visitor", the Thunderer said, nodding towards the bird. Raising an eyebrow Tyr eyed the bird. "Won't you say hello, brother?"

Shifting back into his real form Loki pouted. "How did you know it was me?"

"What other small little bird would come visit me? That's some very impressive shapeshifting, little brother."

The tiny Trickster preened, pointedly ignoring the general's exasperation. As he sat on the table he began playing with tiny men on the map. Pretending they were in a war. He had learnt about wars during his history lessons. Recognising the map to be of Vanaheim. Despite having only visited his mother's home a few times he remembered the great maps inlaid in the floor of one great room. Absorbed in his game he didn't pay attention to the choking sound Tyr made.

"Are you well, general?" Thor asked.

"Are you seeing what your brother is doing?"

"Playing?"

"Playing? Certainly, but that's not all. Those are legit battle strategies. Exactly the sort of thing I have been trying to teach _you_. Have your brother received any form of military training?"

"Of course not! He is only three hundred years old! Beyond his magic training he has not even started his weapon training. Why are you asking this?"

"Well Thor, it seems like your brother is a military genius. You better take good care of him, he will be a great asset to you one day."

"I will take care of Loki because he is my brother. Not because he will be if use."

Hearing his name Loki looked up at the adults. They seemed tense and Thor looked angry. Sometimes adults would get very cross with him and even scream angrily at him. A few times someone had raised their hand as if to hit him, only to be stopped by another. He didn't like angry adults. Especially not when they were talking about him. Tyr slammed his fist into the table and the fright caused the tiny Trickster to start crying. Immediately his brother scooped him up, soothing him. A movement by the door turned out to be Nifla who seemed worried about her master.

"Shh... little brother. No one is cross with you. All is well." Thor knew of course about the instances when a servant or warrior had raised their hand at him. Ever since he was very little Loki had been told he needed to tell either his brother or his parents when something like that happened. 

"Promise?"

"Aye, I promise. General Tyr and I simply have a small disagreement. That's all."

Content the small prince rested his head on his brother's shoulder and started to suck his thumb. A rumbling chuckle vibrated from Thor. As long as he had his brother Loki was sure nothing bad could happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, Nifla originate from another story of mine named "Puppet Master". In that story Loki also saved her from poachers in Alfheim.


	5. A long journey

On his five hundredth naming day Loki was officially named the god of mischief. A couple of days later it was announced that Thor would be heading to Midgard and remain there for a while. This did not sit well with the young prince. Feeling flustered and sad the Thunderer watched his brother wail with tears streaming down his face. Hands grabbing his belt as if to stop his older brother from leaving. It was far too easy to understand why the boy was feeling so distressed. Even though the culprits had been severely punished every time there had been instances when Loki had received a blow. From a servant, a warrior or a young noble who lost their temper at the young prince's shenanigans. Often for quite harmless pranks. Thor was as ever his baby brother's protector and quick to jump to his defence. That hadn't stopped the boy from developing an understandable fear of mostly adult men. And now his big brother was leaving Asgard altogether. 

Sitting down on one knee Thor hugged his sweet brother tightly. Seeking to sooth him. If anything it made the crying worse.

"Don't go! Please don't go!" Loki half screamed in a voice thick with fear. "Please don't go! Papaaaa!"

As if summoned by his youngest son's tears Odin appeared and gently pried the boy from his brother. Settling him in his own arms. The old king gently bounced him as if he were still a baby, not admonishing him for his feelings. 

"All will be well my son", the All-Father murmured gently. "The mortals has a need of your brother's strength but he will be back before you know it."

"Nooo!"

"Loki..." Thor tried but their father waved him away.

"Listen to me Loki", he said gently to the boy. "One day your brother will be king and the protector of the Nine Realms. In order to be a good king he needs to meet all sorts of people. There will be times when he need to leave to protect. Those times he will be relying on you to be here to protect all of Asgard."

Sniffling the tiny god of mischief raised his head. His normally pale face was red from tears and his eyes red. "On me?" he asked timidly. "But... I'm small and not very strong."

"You won't be small forever. One day you will be a strapping young man. Just like your brother. And a mighty sorcerer. I have heard Tyr praising you during training and know you will be a strong warrior in your own right."

"... don't like warriors..."

"They can be brash and short-tempered, I know. Which is precisely why your brother needs to meet a different kind of fighters. Heimdall tells us the mortals has a band of heroes assembled, none of which fight like the higher races. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, Loki?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Do you think you can send Thor on his way with good wishes, rather than tears?"

The tiny Trickster nodded and looked at his brother. Still sad and frightened but now fortified with bravery as well. Thor was very proud of him.

* * *

Asgard wasn't the same without his brother Loki decided. Half a year had already passed and he wasn't beyond admitting he was feeling lonely. Lady Sif was busy with her training, the warriors three were in another Realm and there were simply no other children around his age. He did have Nifla of course and they would spend hours engaged in some game or another. In the evenings he would be with his parents who tried to make it easier for him.

Without Thor the threatening behaviour from some of the nobles had gotten worse. Loki was reluctant to make the harassment known. If it were young men, like his brother, he could easily speak up. But when it came from men his father trusted, he just couldn't. Aegir especially had become aggressive towards him. As if it was his fault the man tried to marry off his daughters to men his own age. The tiny Trickster had long since learnt to decline their requests for his magic less he found himself being yelled at. One good thing that had happened was that he had finally hit a growth spurt and had grown to be as tall as other children his age. After having spent centuries being unusually small. While it made being carried a bit awkward he certainly didn't mind. And he was still very thin.

The moment everything really changed he was in his chambers playing with Nifla when he heard his doors open. His friend started growling and her hackles were raised. Silently he tiptoed to the door and looked through the crack. Several men wearing masks had drawn weapons and stalked his reception room. With sudden realisation Loki felt terror settle in his stomach. For reasons he could not explain he knew they were there to kill him. Gathering the fox spirit in his arms he hurriedly went into his bedroom on silent feet. There he quickly hid inside his closet. Not a moment too late. The door was slammed opened and two of the masked men entered. They started ripping the bedding from his bed, overturning furniture and rip open cabinets. It was only a matter of time before they found him.

Tears dripped down his face, poor Nifla tried to lick them away but she knew just as well that they were helpless. Closing his eyes Loki started praying to the Norns. To Yggdrasil herself. Begging for mercy. Surely it was pointless. What did the universe care about one boy? Even if he was the son of a king. Any moment now they would rip the closet door open and cold steel would steal his life away. The chill breeze on his neck only a temporary relief.

Wait... a _chill breeze_?

Snapping his eyes open the tiny Trickster gaped. Instead of being in his closet he was sitting on a small patch of grass in what looked like a huge, bustling city. It was noisy. Big metal things moved down a road while making roaring noises. People were everywhere, constantly moving. A few glanced his way but most ignored him. Nifla made a whine, he eased his grip a bit but she remained in his arms. His legs were shaking but he managed to stand up. Where was he? Certainly not on Asgard. Was this an act of his would-be assassins? Probably not. Aimlessly he began walking, a few times narrowly avoiding getting hit by what he concluded were vehicles before he learnt how to navigate the city.

"Hey, you! Kid!" A man in a blue uniform and grim expression was jogging up to him. "Aren't you supposed to be in school? And why isn't your dog leashed?"

Back up a few steps Loki was nearing his breaking point. All the fear and terror was becoming too much. When the man grabbed his arm he freaked. His Seidr reacted in response to his panic, sending the man in uniform flying. Along with just about anything within two arm length away from him. It was all too much. He wanted his parents. His brother. Anyone who promised to protect him. He couldn't do this anymore. 

* * *

When the police called Tony for backup he pictured a robbery gone wrong or a small time criminal suddenly using military grade weapons. Not a terrified kid surrounded by squad cars. Sure, it seemed like the kid had some kind of telekinesis going by the stuff thrown about. But a mutant wasn't anything new and most of the time law enforcement knew how to de-escalate a situation. From the looks of him the boy was about ten years old, wearing something pretty odd and holding what Tony assumed was a pet. Whatever the police officers expected of him he was not about to hurt a child. Landing a few feet away the engineer tried to seem non-threatening. 

"Hi kiddo", he said. Terrified green eyes locked in on him and a shrill scream came from the boy.

"No!" It was a good thing the armour was quite heavy because the shock wave nearly sent him flying. Geez. The poor kid was scared out of his wits. Gesturing to the police men to stand back he stepped out of the suit.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you."

"Truly? You promise?"

"Yep. I can take you somewhere safe", meaning Avengers Tower. 

"Are your words true? No lies?"

"I'm a super hero you know. Saving people is what I do."

"A hero? Like Thor?"

Of course the kid would have heard of the blonde Asgardian. He was hard to miss. But if it made the poor kid feel safe he could swallow his ego. 

"You know it", getting back into the suit Tony asked him an important question. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"Loki."


	6. Earth's mightiest heroes

The chambers were in shambles. Destroyed and overturned furniture everywhere. It was with heavy heart Odin walked through them. So far, the guards had not found a body belonging to a child. Of the assassins only one remained alive. Heimdall had sent a message the second he realised something was a foot. Unfortunately the delay had been too significant and now Loki was gone. The All-Father refused to believe his son to be dead unless he was holding his cold body. His boy were clever and he had Nifla with him. Frigga was naturally distraught and sick with worry.

"Search the whole Realm. I care not how remote or unlikely it seems. My son is missing and he needs to be found", he told Tyr who nodded grimly. After the general barked some orders he turned to his king.

"Do you have any theory on who might have hired them?" he asked.

"No...", the old man sighed. "I've known there are factions viewing my boy unfavourable and I have done all I can to protect him. Never did I think someone would turn to murder."

"Hmm..." the other man was fair and only judged people based on his own impressions. Little Loki had won over the general early on. "I have heard Aegir berating him and yelling at him many times. If I'm not mistaken Aegir was already against prince Loki, maybe he went further?"

"He has been yelling at my son? And no one has told me?"

"I think most assumed you knew. Loki is a bit too clever for his own good. He might have kept it a secret, knowing it would be bad for the kingdom."

Maybe. Either way, Odin was not going to let this rest.

* * *

Eyeing them curiously the kid seemed awed by his surroundings. Which was understandable, certainly. Not many had seen the inside of Avengers Tower. Tony's team had been a bit taken aback when he came back with a kid in tow. Those who were in the Tower. Bruce had just returned and Thor was still out and about. Sipping some soda Loki had calmed down considerably even if he still was fidgetting somewhat. His... dog... was sleeping beside him on sofa. Ever the boy scout Steve approached the child.

"Hey Loki, do you know how we can get into contact with your parents?"

"No", the boy shook his head. "I haven't learnt that yet."

"They... didn't abandoned you, right?" The super soldier was given an odd look, as if he was crazy. This line of questioning didn't get them anywhere. Just then the elevator plinged and out stepped Thor. A grim expression on his usually open face.

"Man of Iron, I'm afraid I will have to..." the big blonde stopped short at the sight of the kid. Before Tony could explain he said "Loki?"

You could see the moment all tension fled the boy. He flew to his feet, knocking down his soda, and rushed the alien god while shouting loudly.

"Thor!" Bending down the Asgardian lifted the child into his arms and held him tightly. Relief flooding his whole body. There were even tears in his blue eyes.

"I take it you know each other", the engineer said dryly. 

"Friends, this is Loki, my baby brother", Thunder pants explained, squeezing him a bit tighter. "I... I had just got word from Asgard that... that assassins had been brought down in my brother's chambers."

"Wait, what?"

"He is your brother?" Steve asked to confirm.

"Aye, he is much younger than me but a prince of Asgard nonetheless. Loki, how did you end up on Midgard? Mother and Father are worried sick for you!"

"I don't know", Loki whined. "I was hiding in my closet with Nifla, then suddenly I was somewhere else. A scary man uniform found me and then Tony found me. Tony took me here."

"Man of Iron, you have my gratitude for looking after my brother", Blondie said.

"Do you intend to take him back to Asgard?" Bruce asked.

"I wish to confere with our parents first. It might be safer for my brother to remain on this Realm for a while." Made sense if there were someone out to get the boy. Loki seemed quite content being cradled in his big brother's arms. Going so far as to suck on his thumb in a self-soothing manner. "Would you mind if he were to stay here? He can share my floor."

"Not at all Pikachu, he looks like he is about to pass out."

"I thank you, truly."

"No problemo."

* * *

His heart had nearly stopped when Heimdall relayed his news. He had been prepared to drop everything in order to find his baby brother. The Watcher had convinced him to inform his comrades first. A good thing, it turned out. Unwilling to part with Loki Thor had joined him and was lying in the huge bed. By now the tiny Trickster was fast asleep and Nifla was watching over her master. Thanks the Norns for the little fox spirit. His friends would likely have more questions and he needed to talk with his father. It wasn't that he didn't trust Heimdall. He just wanted to be certain his brother would remain safe.

Extracting himself the Thunderer stood by a large window, looking down at the mortal city. His skills at Seidr was pathetic at the best of times but the communication spell he had worked out activated most of the time. Focusing he felt it connect.

"Father", he murmured. 

"Thor! Heimdall has informed you I assume."

"Aye. He told me what had happened. Father, Loki is here on Midgard."

Silence for a moment and then "He is with you?"

"The mortals found him and one of my shieldbrothers aided him. He is here, with me."

For the longest time he got no response. Thor waited. Not knowing what happened back home. When his father finally responded his voice was thick, as if he held back tears.

"He is safe... thank all the great powers. He is safe.... we do not know the mastermind behind the attack and I fear for his life should he return alone. I understand the mortals rely on you."

"They seem willing to let him stay. I will look after him."

"Aye, that do seems to be the best way... tell your brother that I and his mother love him very much."

"I promise."

* * *

"Thor has a brother?" Clint asked in disbelief. He had been out all day and just been filled in on what had happened. "Let me guess, he is a megalomaniac bent on world domination? Because why have we otherwise never heard about him?"

"A megalomaniac?" Tony snickered. "Why don't you come to see for yourself, he is eating dinner in the kitchen."

The archer raised an eyebrow. He was familiar with the billionaire's sense of humour - not a very good one - and couldn't understand what was so funny. Entering the kitchen he saw a black-haired boy of about ten years old stuffing stew into his mouth. Green eyes looked at the men with curiosity before returning to the screen in front of him. Sitting nearby were Thor, also eating stew.

"Meet the tiny god of mischief", Stark announced. "Loki Odinson. Who is also Thor's baby brother."

No wonder the engineer had been smug, the kid looked quite harmless in a too big t-shirt and what had to be a pair of shorts. His attention was on the tablet in front of him. From the sounds it seemed like he was watching a cartoon. By his feet sat an animal.

"I thought you hated animals."

"Who? Me? Nah, I just can't keep one. That one is Loki's." For some reason the kid gave them a frightful look when they were talking about him.

"Worry not, Little one", Thor said and smiled more gently than Clint had ever seen before. "These are mighty heroes. They won't harm you."

"So, he is here visiting or what?"

"Nope. Apparently there is some drama in Viking Land and Lokes here is the target. Therefore we will be housing him here for a while."

"Here!?" Clint could not believe his ears. "What if those people come after him and attack Earth?"

"Come on, Birdbrain. He's a kid."

"Travelling between Realms is not an easy task, friend Barton", Thor said. "And my father is adamant about keeping Loki safe."

"Right... so what's up with the cartoon?"

"The kid had never seen one before. Apparently they only have theatre in Asgard. Or some old dude reciting stories. Don't worry, I made certain they were child friendly."

Well... how much trouble could one kid cause? And he was kind of cute. Who was also looking at him kind of funny. Finally he piped up.

"Are you Ron Stoppable? Do you have a naked mole rat?" Loki asked, seeming confused when Tony broke down in laughter. 

"You _so_ have a new nickname!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story the Chitauri invasion did NOT happen. So the elements that happened because of the invasion will not be featured in this story. The timeline is also different. The origin stories remains the same though.


	7. A trip to the mall

A week after Thor's brother had arrived Natasha walked into the kitchen only to see the kid wearing the exact same outfit he had worn all week. She also realised he had taken plates and cutlery, turning them into toys. He was in the midst of telling an elaborate story when he saw her. Immediately he hid the two forks he had been holding behind his back, looking guilty. Natasha had figured he had a fearful respect towards her.

"Remember to wash them after you are done", was all she said.

"Yes, lady Natasha", Loki said dutifully, shoulder slumping with relief. Filling a glass with orange juice she headed down to the gym. As expected the testosterone filled parts of the team were all busy training. She crosses her arms.

"Four men and not a single one can be bothered to keep a kid company?"

To his credit Thor stopped what he was doing without a second thought. "Has my brother raised complaints, lady Romanoff?" he asked.

"No, but that shouldn't matter. He is a kid and he is currently alone!"

"My apologies... I am used to my brother playing on his own since there were no other children his age at the palace. Although he do play with Nifla at times."

"He has no friends?" Tony asked. "That has to suck, big time."

"It can't be helped. Almost no other child was born at the same time he was. None of which was of high enough rang as to enter the palace."

"And what about him wearing the same clothes he arrived in?" the spy said coldly. "Are you aware he turned dishes into toys?"

"I..." the Asgardian scratched his chin. "He has no other clothes to wear. As for toys... I must admit I'm not sure what kinds of toys currently interests him. He do love books."

"This isn't on you, Thor. You are still unfamiliar with Earth. Tony, why didn't you order a bunch of stuff? Like you normally do?"

"How was I supposed to know what a alien child needs? Or a normal child for that matter!" the billionaire whined.

"You should have asked. Put on something less noticeable. You and I are taking Loki shopping."

* * *

It made sense, going to a mall. Less chance for their tiny guest to get into trouble. Seeing the kind of grubby state of Loki's clothes made Tony feel rather guilty. Thor had just helped himself to some sweatpants and shirts when offered. But that wouldn't work for his baby brother. Obviously. Hitting the first store the kid seemed amazed at the collection.

"Do Midgardian really purchase clothing that looks the same?" he asked while browsing. 

"Most of the time, sure. That's not how it works in Viking Land?"

"I'm a prince, Man of Iron. All my clothes has been sewn by a tailor or seamstress."

"Just call me Tony, Minty." The engineer got a weird look. Those were common around the tiny god. "Here on Earth we go to stores like this. Because you will be here a while you will need more than one set of clothes. Go ahead and pick out things you like."

"Anything I like?"

"Within reason", Natasha said.

"Why? Let him go crazy, I got the money."

"At least make sure he get things like socks and underwear."

Hmm... good point... on the other hand, that were the kind of thing that could be ordered. Overall the clothes Loki picked were pretty sensible. Nothing too outrageous, good variation and nice colours. Natasha tried to stop him from picking out dresses, stating they were for girls, but Tony put his foot down.

"If he wants to wear dresses, then let him."

"He knows nothing about Earth! You know how people are."

"I can put them back..." and if the kiddo didn't sound heart-breakingly sad when he said it. Even Nat changed her tune when she heard it. After paying they borrowed a changing booth so Loki could put on some of his new clothes. After that they went for some shoe shopping. This time neither commented when a pair of glittery shoes was chosen.

"Let's hit the food court before we buy toys", Tony suggested. 

"Why would we hit food", the kid said in confusion. 

"It's an expression. Meaning we will stop gor lunch", Natasha said. "Is there anything you'd like to try?"

"Pizza! Thor said pizza is good."

"And he was right", Tony chuckled. "What would you like on the pizza?"

"Thor said pizza with ham and something called pineapple is good."

"Hawaiian pizza? Really? Alright. Let's get a full size, we can bring the rest of it with us."

"I think I go for some curry", Nat said.

As it turned out, there were no leftovers. The kid devoured his pizza, finished Tony's _and_ the rest of Natasha's curry. When asked if he wanted more - a bit sarcastically, admittedly - he requested cake. He got cake.

"Toy store next", the billionaire announced. "Remind me to increase our food budget. No wonder it seemed like Thunder Pants had cleaned out his pantry."

"Will do so", the spy was clearly amused. "Are you going to limit the amount of toys he gets?"

"Eh, maybe. Let's see what he picks out first."

In hindsight it was no surprise Loki was drawn to the plastic weapons. He was from a warrior culture. A bigger surprise was him becoming all excited for pastel coloured ponies. He was also enamoured with a doll. In fact, his interest in things like cars and spaceships almost seemed mundane in comparison. As they made their way out of the mall they passed a book store. And the tiny Trickster just stopped. Looking at it longingly. Eyeing their numerous bags he seemed unwilling to ask for more and reluctantly began walking again.

"You better order some books, Stark", Natasha hissed.

"Already planned to."

Back in the Tower they greeted Thor who smiled as his brother carried the bags inside. He thanked them profusely. 

"Just don't be to hard on him when you see the dresses", the engineer warned. "He really liked them."

"Stark..." the Thunderer said with a confused expression. "My brother is a shapeshifter. Our mother had dresses made for him after he turned into a girl for the first time."

"Shapeshifter..."

"Aye, Loki is a gifted sorcerer. He has been learning since before he could properly talk. I hope his big appitite won't cause problems."

"How big is it?"

"On par with my own. His magic actually stunted his growth for a long time. It was a pleasant surprise to see how he had grown."

* * *

With the spaceship toy lifted over his head Loki was running around the living room on Thor's floor. Making whooshing noises to imitate the sound of an engine. On the table his colourful horses were strewn about. Ponies. Stark had showed him the cartoon that they came from, looking kind of smug. But he had liked the show, especially Twilight Sparkle, probably because she could use magic. At the moment he was focused on his miniature spaceship.

"All right Guardians, let's put on our mean faces", he said, trying to imitate Star-Lord. A few years ago the Guardians of the galaxy had visited Asgard, looking for the Cosmic Seed. They had been an odd bunch. One lady was green while another had antennas. He had not spoken with them but had heard of their adventures. Some said Star-Lord was the offspring of a Celestial. Loki had thought he was just kind of goofy. "So are we stealing or saving?" He tried to sound like Rocket Raccoon but couldn't quite the sarcasm right.

A chuckle made him stop and turn around. Thor stood in the doorway, watching him. His brother dressed in rather unbecoming clothing when in the Tower but the mortals certainly didn't care about regalia.

"I remember the Guardians", the Thunderer mused. "The one named Drax called me a 'warrior angel' which was quite funny."

Giggling Loki put down the toy. Instead he picked up the two pretend swords, holding one out to his brother. Who smiled and took it. While a far cry from the practice swords on Asgard he still enjoyed learning from Thor. It felt good, having his big brother to himself. 


	8. Age is a number

Today Loki was a girl. There was no particular reason beyond wanting to wear one of the dresses. The mortals acted so strangely when she wore them as a boy. She was feeling a bit pensive. After wandering around the Tower she had found a small, stuffed bear. What the poor bear had done to end up the way it did she had no idea. Nor who among the Avengers had slayed it. For some reason they seemed squeamish about the idea of killing an animal for it's fur or skin. Loki had eaten bear meat once. It had not tasted very good.

Regardless she was carrying the bear around in her arms, relishing in the softness. By then the little princess had been on Midgard for a month. She understood why she couldn't go home, the memory of the assassins still haunted her sleep. Her parents loved her dearly and only wanted her to be safe. Life on Midgard wasn't bad. Plenty of toys, plenty of food and books. Thor was around all the time and paid him a lot of attention in a way he hadn't been able to for a couple of centuries. Sitting down in a window the girl stuck her thumb in her mouth. Nifla joined her a moment later. The fox spirit hated to leave her side. Soon the spirit would be able to take on a humanoid form. 

"I wonder what's happening at home", Loki told her friend. "Is Mother worried you think? Father is most assuredly cross with those men..."

She was quiet. Something wet hit her hand. Touching her face she realised she was crying.

"Mama... Papa..."

* * *

He arrived at his floor only to find Loki sitting by a window, crying. Going by dress he had a little sister at the moment. Thor went up to her and lifted her into his arms. Immediately she hid her face in his neck, her crying increasing. 

"What is the matter, Little One?"

"I want Mama! I want Papa!" she wailed. "Mamaaaa.... Papaaaa..."

Of course. Loki was homesick. No matter how scary her experience had been it was still her home. Add the fact that she had never been separated this long from their parents before. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do. Frigga and Odin had to remain in Asgard in order to unravel the conspiracy towards the tiny Trickster. Without knowing who to trust they feared another attempt. A successful one. It wasn't that his sibling didn't understand this, just that it didn't change how she - or he - felt. Therefore he let his little sister cry herself out.

"Let's go for some ice cream", he suggested. "I'm sure you will like it." Loki looked at him and nodded.

"Change clothes first", she... no, _he_, murmured. For some reason his brother didn't like wearing dresses as a boy here on Midgard. Something that had never been an issue back home. Being a shapeshifter allowed him to behave in many ways that otherwise would have caused a scolding for sure. Setting the boy down he waited. When the tiny Trickster returned he had clearly washed his face.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes."

* * *

Tony had to admit, he liked Loki. The kid had a good sense of humour and was obviously very intelligent. Bruce said the two of them got along because they were mentally the same age. Totally rude but not entirely wrong. After their small friend had settled in he had unleashed his more... mischievous side. What followed were pranks galore. Like casting spells that made a theme song play whenever someone opened a certain door. Or making weird sounds emit from the toilet. Once Steve had been scared shitless when his shadow started to act independently. That had been hilarious. 

A popular target was Clint but only because Birdbrain actually seemed to enjoy being pranked. Even when his shampoo was made to change the colour of his hair every time he used it. Bruve was never pranked. Loki had likely been told he wasn't allowed to mess with the scientist. In case the Hulk made a visit. Natasha was only on the receiving end of rather elaborate pranks that could never be traced back to the kid. Smart one, the lad was. Of course, Tony was not exempt from the pranking but their tiny friend seemed to understand what kind of pranks he shouldn't pull on the engineer.

They never involved his lab, his suits or his bots. They never involved water. Instead it was his underwear changing colour, or a tie getting a ridiculous pattern in the middle of a meeting. A super weird ringtone. Hiding his coffee or making it taste weird. One time Loki had changed his voice to sound like a French milkmaid calling her cows, only he heard himself normally. Prompting an introduction between the small god and Pepper. Who, similar to Natasha, only experienced elaborate pranks. Understandable. The strawberry blonde woman could be terrifying. 

He was in his car coming back from a meeting when they passed on of those indoor playgrounds. Kids fun house, huh. And right in Queens. Tony remembered what Thor had told them about Loki always playing alone because there were no kids his age. After having looked up the place he decided he could be a fun outing. Maybe he could make some sort of agreement with the place. Like, free admissions for all the Avengers in exchange for an official appearance. Not that the five dollar admission per adult was a problem for him but it was the principal of the thing. 

A quick call later and he had a deal. The Avengers would be available for a day and in exchange Loki would be allowed to play to his hearts content the next day while the adults chilled. Doing any sort of public appearance was nothing new. The team just shrugged when he told them about the gig. It was naturally a huge hit with the kiddos and then he told them, and Loki, the good news.

That was before. Now everyone except Steve was seated at the café drinking coffee and eating overpriced food. Since there were six of them they took turns looking after the tiny Trickster who had a blast. Already he had made several new friends. Each time one had to leave he found a new one. Age didn't seem to matter. Older, younger. Boy, girl. He played with anyone willing. Jumping on trampolines, driving toy cars, going down slides and so on and so forth. A couple of times he would play a harmless prank on a playmate and was a good sport if they pranked him in turn.

"I have to thank you, friend Stark", Thor said. "My brother has been feeling down lately and plagued with homesickness. It is good for him to meet other children and just have fun."

"Yeah, well. It was no biggie. Though for a kid who isn't used to being among other kids he handles it well. I remember when I was that age. I would play pranks on anyone but hated if someone played one on me."

"I was the same", Clint said. "Snooty little brat, you know. Always trying to be on top."

"I knew kids like that", Bruce nodded. "I was... not... like that. But I saw it often."

"In comparison to being yelled at or even being hit I have no doubt my brother finds this refreshing. Even your reactions, my friends, has done nothing but making him smile more than ever", Thunder Pants said.

"Hold on", the engineer held up one hand. "Did you just said that Loki has been _hit_ for playing a prank?"

"Never by our parents", Thor hurriedly explained. "If a prank went to far they would deny him dessert or withhold something he wished for."

"Then who the fuck hit him? You said you two are princes." A mom nearby glared at him, probably for using the F-word near her kids.

"Trust me, Stark. We never let them get away with it", the Thunderer looked grim. "It was usually young men and everytime they were punished for raising their hands at a prince of Asgard. Unfortunately it did little and Loki has been quite frightful of adult men."

No wonder All-Daddy and All-Mommy was afraid for their kid. If it had been his kid he would gone crazy. Thankfully Steve came back just then, looking a bit winded. He practically tipped Tony out of his chair.

"Your turn", he said while dropping down on the chair.

"Geez, you could just have told me. No need to spill me."

"Whatever. Children have a lot of energy and Loki has even more... I'm hungry..."

Chuckling to himself the engineer sauntered off to where his tiny friend was busy play acting as his brother. It was kind of cute. Dressed in a poor costume of Thor he held a plastic replica of Mjolnir, swinging it around.

"You dare fight against the mighty Thor, you foul beast", he declared in a pretty good imitation of his brother. Another kid had donned something that probably was meant to look menacing.

"Yeah! I fight you all day!"

"Verily, I shall then smight you with my mighty hammer!" Loki was holding back. That became apparent immediately. He even let the other kid pommel him without complaint. Of course, both seemed to agree that Thunder Pants had to win.

"Oh no, my evil plans!"

"Surrender, vile one!"

Then they broke down in laughter.

"Hi there, Mischief", Tony said.

"Man of Iron, have you come to join in this merry fight?" Seriously. Someone give the kid an acting reward. He sounded exactly like his brother.

"Who is 'Man of Iron'?" the other boy said.

"Iron Man."

"That's not Iron Man!"

"It is. Tony is Iron Man!"

"No! Iron Man wears a metal suit. That's just some old man!"

Ouch. Tony winced. True, most kids wouldn't recognise him without his suit but still. Loki just looked at his playmate as if he was crazy. Then he shrugged and turned back to the engineer. 

"What do you say, Man of Iron. Will you join me in this most glorious of quests." Yup. Acting reward it was. Maybe he could make one.

"Well Mighty Thor, I was thinking we should go find your equally mighty brother and have some lunch. My tummy is letting out angry roars." The tiny Trickster giggled and started taking of the costume.

"Thor doesn't have a brother", the other kid said.

"Of course he does", the godling said. "I'm his brother."

"No you are not", the brat yelled. "Stop pretending to be so special!"

"But Thor _is_ my brother", Loki insisted. "I can show you."

"And this old fart is Iron Man!"

"Yes?"

The brat actually looked furious at the tiny Trickster's insistence. Seeing that the kid was telling the complete truth it had to be confusing being told he was lying. To be fair, Tony didn't appreciate being called an "old fart". Just as Lokes returned the plastic hammer bratty kid took one of the toy bats and hit the black-haired boy in the head. Hard. Of course, having godly durability meant he wasn't hurt anywhere near as much as a human child would have been. That didn't stop Loki from bursting into tears and start crying loudly, wailing for his mom, his dad, his brother. Fright was probably a big part of it as well, seeing he at most had a bump. Still, Tony was pissed. A frazzled woman came running, took in the situation and went off on her bratty kid. At least she didn't try to turn the blame around.

Thor was already running towards them. It was like he had a radar that alerted him when his baby brother was in distress. Seeing the Thunderer Loki got to his feet and ran up to meet him.

"Thooor", the kiddo cried. Lifting the tiny Trickster into his arms the big guy set about soothing him, rubbing his back gently. 

"I am so sorry", the woman said. "What happened?"

"Well ma'am", the engineer said. "Your brat got pissed when Loki told him I'm Iron Man and that his brother is Thor. Calling him a liar and then _hit him in the head with a bat_."

Blinking the mom eyed them for a moment. Realisation dawning. "Mr. Stark... I... I can express how sorry I am."

"You realise any other kid would be on their way to the ER by now? Probably unconscious and bleeding from their head."

"I promise my son will face consequences. I swear. I have no idea why he is acting this way..."

"I have no fucking clue. If you excuse us, we have a hurt and scared kid to care for."

* * *

Back in the Tower Bruce had confirmed Loki only had a bump on his head and would require no further care. Which he felt was a relief. The boy had displayed some rather baby-ish behaviour. Like sucking his thumb while having one hand bunched in Thor's clothes. Tired after an exciting day and all the crying the small god had fallen asleep in his big brother's arms, perched on his lap.

"I have been meaning to ask", the scienstist asked the Thunderer softly. "How old is Loki?"

"My brother is five hundred years old, friend Banner.

"... five _hundred_."

"Aye, he was born shortly after I passed my first millennia."

"Pikachu... just how long do the average Asgardian live?" Tony asked. 

"Around five thousand years."

The engineer whistled. That was a really long time. "And here I thought he was ten years old."

"Among our people a ten year old child is still a baby", Thor smiled and hugged his sleeping brother closer, kissing his forehead. "Honestly, without him I would still be arrogant and self-absorbed. He taught me a lot about restraint and humility. Is there a particular reason behind this questioning."

"No... I had just noticed he sometimes show the kind of behaviour I would expect in someone much younger", Bruce explained. "But that was in terms of a human child."

"Ah, I see. Aesir children's bodies mature more rapidly than their minds. I wouldn't expect Loki to start show maturity for another century or two. His magic and intelligence sometimes makes him appear more mature for his age. In truth though, much of the maturity he shows is an unnatural result of him having to have dealt with situations far beyond his years. Him reacting like this is relief."

Bruce considered what he had been told. It made sense and was quite tragic at the same time. He knew all too well how a child could be forced to grow up too early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The indoor playground exist in real life. I did a quick Google search. As for Loki's maturation. I figured there is no reason why a completely different race with a different lifespan should match the developmental stages of a human child. Thus, Loki's "baby-ish" behaviour.


	9. Itsy Bitsy Spider

Being a prince meant that Loki was used to times when the adults around him were too busy to pay him much attention. In Asgard he was usually accompanied by a guard if he left his chambers. Otherwise it was just him and the fox spirit. That was why he wasn't overly concerned about his brother and the mortals having to leave for a few hours. As to why in the Nine they were going to a meeting with a shield was another matter. He was glad that none of the adults had ridiculed him for being scared and hurting when that boy hit him. Hopefully it didnt mean they wouldn't be able to return to the fairground. According to Tony the place was open almost all year round. It had been fun, playing with other children. 

Loki was just about to engage in an epic story when he realised he had forgotten his new favourite toy on the common floor. Thor had told him that he was not to leave the Tower for any reason. But he was free to roam the upper floors. Taking the elevator he stepped out in the living area. Immediately he saw his toy. It was a wooden miniature of Mjolnir he had gotten after the debacle at the fairground. He had just picked it up when he realised he wasn't alone.

A youth with light brown hair stood awkwardly. In his hands he was holding some sort of mask and he was dressed in a skin-tight red and blue outfit. They stared dumbfounded at each other. 

"Um... hey!" the young man said. "Er, Jarvis... why is there a kid here? Is he... is he mr. Stark's..."

"_Young Odinson is the brother of Thor_", the A.I. supplied helpfully. "_Young master Odinson. Mr. Parker is an acquaintance of sir._"

"Thor is your brother?" the one Jarvis had called Parker asked. Not having forgotten the boy from the fairground Loki answered hesitantly. 

"Yes..."

"That's awesome! Wait, does that mean you are Asgardian. Wow! That's so cool. Can you call lightning too? Oh, is that your hammer? Like the one Thor has?"

Blinking the young Trickster watched the deluge spilling from the youth's mouth. He had thought only Tony could talk that rapidly. At least it didnt seem like Parker was intending any harm. Even if he did remind the small god of a puppy.

"Oh, my name is Peter. Peter Parker. What's your name?"

"My name is Loki Odinson. Why are you dressed like that? It's weird..."

"Oh! This... this is my superhero costume. Yeah. Because I'm a superhero."

"Really", Loki eyed the other, Peter, sceptically. "What's so super about you?" For some reason this made the youth laugh.

"I have super strenght and I can climb on walls."

"No one can climb on walls!"

"I can show you if you want."

That he did. To his amazement Peter actually crawled up the floor and even onto the ceiling. Then he stood. On the ceiling. Without warning he kind of jumped, flipped in the air and landed on his feet. Stretching out his arms in a _ta-da_ kind of gesture. Eager to impress his new friend he announced proudly. 

"I can use magic."

"Really? That's awesome, man."

"I'm also a god! I am the god of mischief!"

"You got to be awesome at pranks!"

"Verily. Father says I will be the mightiest sorcerer in the Nine Realms one day. Do you want to plan some pranks we me, friend Peter?"

"Oh yeah! Let's do it! This going to be so awesome. And you got to show me some magic!"

Grinning Loki felt more at ease than he had sense arriving on the mortal Realm. 

* * *

Man he hated Shield sometimes. The pirate was always so grim and fatalistic. Constantly assuming the worst about everyone. By common agreement they had kept quiet about their young friend. Speaking of whom. As they stepped out on the shared floor they could hear Loki talking.

"... is princess Twilight Sparkle. She wasn't a princess at first. Just an ordinary unicorn but then she became an alicorn and all alicorns are princesses. Just like Celestia, Luna and Cadence. And..."

Tony assumed he was talking to that fox of his, which was why it was such a shock seeing Peter standing on his knees by the low table. Watching the small god with a goofy smile in his face as the kid kept showing his collection of pastel coloured ponies. 

"Kid? What are you doing here?"

"Oh", the teen shot to his feet. "Hi mr. Stark. I... um... we agreed I would come today."

"You were supposed to come on Friday after school."

"It is Friday..."

Crap, he had lost track of the days again. Loki had brightened when they returned and as usual he threw himself at his brother who lifted him up in the air. It was cute, sure. But they did this every single fucking time.

"Thor, Thor! Peter can walk on walls. He even stood upside down on the ceiling. Says he is a man of spiders."

"Remarkable indeed", the Thunderer said. Who had met Peter before and knew of his abilities. "I'm glad he was here to keep you company."

"Mr. Stark... am I in trouble?"

"No, kid. It's fine. Truly. In fact, it is great you two hit it off. Loki could use a friend who isn't an adult. Even if he _is_ older than everyone here except Thor." Tony had hoped to spook Peter a bit but if fell flat.

"Yeah, he told me he is five hundred years old. Which is both weird and cool. Oh, and he showed me his magic. So awesome."

Ah well, at least he could chuckle at the fact that both kids were boasting about the other to someone they respected.

* * *

Frigga wished more than anything that she could see her youngest son. It angered her that there were people who honestly believed that Loki was not Odin's son. Then there were those who doubted he was _her_ son. As if he had not rested beneath her heart for several months. They had not told anyone yet that their boy was on Midgard. Her husband wanted to use the apparent disappearance to root out any dissenters. She understood his reasoning and she knew her son was safe. That didn't stop her from missing him horribly. Had she not been aware how much Odin also missed Loki she might have been cross with him.

The queen had been a shieldmaiden in her youth and still knew how to fight. However, years as a public figure had taught her a lot about how to move in secret. Which was why she gathered her handmaidens and the shieldmaidens she knew was loyal. Sif among them. 

"Ladies", she greeted them solemnly. "As you are aware my youngest son went missing from his chambers. I want to reassure you that the king and I know where he is and that he is safe. For now. What we need to do is making certain he will remain safe, even after he has returned."

"What do you require of us, my queen?" Sif asked.

"I need you to listen. Keep your ears and eyes open. Anyone who speaks even the slightest negative thing about Loki, who shows any disregard for his wellbeing, shall have their name reported to me. Do not take any risks and do not engage in arguments with these people. Man or woman doesn't matter. Rank doesn't matter. Is this understood."

They all nodded and started to leave. Thor's shieldsister lingered. She had often looked after the second prince, especially when he was still very small. 

"He is with Thor, isn't he?" Sif asked. Frigga did not answer but smiled. The woman nodded as if she understood. "I will not disappoint you, my queen."


	10. The Big Apple

Tony's assessment that someone ought to give Loki an award for his acting skills felt even more validated after he had listened to a recording of the tyke. They all had noticed that the kid's way of playing usually involved storytelling. Sometimes it meant he was doing a re-enactment of a movie or an event he witnessed. When he did that he managed to imitate the ones involved so well it was uncanny. Other times he was telling a story of his own. And the stories he told were elaborate with a strong plot element, twists and turns, building up to a dramatic climax and finally ending the story. It had been pure boredom that had caused the engineer to listen on one of the stories. Jarvis was everywhere in the Tower so it wasn't that he had intentionally listened in on the boy. The only reason he was bored was because Pepper had forbidden him from listening to his music while he was working. Besides, it had been _Jarvis_ suggestion. 

Within in minutes he was enraptured in the story he was hearing. Since he had taken to listen on them on occasion. After all, it wasn't like the kid was writing them down in a secret book or something. One evening when they had a team dinner Tony sat down next to Loki who ate happily of his food. Only glancing curiously at the engineer.

"Soo... what happened after Flint the Evil had kidnapped princess Fluff?" The story had been cut off before reaching even the climax and it had been killing him. Loki's head snapped to look at him. "That's the story you were telling, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Barton asked around a mouthful.

"You heard me..." the tiny Trickster said.

"Ah... um... well... Jarvis did and... yeah, I enjoyed listening to your stories."

"You do? Really?"

"How can I not? You are awesome at storytelling!"

"But I was just playing..."

"Doesn't mean you are not great at coming up with stories. You could easily be a best selling author here on Earth. Along with being an award-winning actor of course."

"Don't over do it, Stark."

"Shut up, Ron Stoppable."

"Do you truly find my brother's games to be of interest, friend Stark?" Thor asked.

"Have you ever listened to him, Thunder Pants? I'm not usually someone who likes to just listen. I'm more of a movie kind of guy. But Loki's stories? They make me forget my work."

The small god was blushing but had a rather pleased smile. Tony's little buddy gave him a shy grin.

"No one has ever spoken to me like this before", he said. "Saying they enjoy my tales. I could not continue my tale, Tony, 'cause the stuffed bear I had playing princess Fluff disappeared and I have not found it."

Stuffed bear? Why would he have a stuffed bear? He hated real animal furs and had no reason to own stuffed animals. The only bear he could think of was his old Teddy Bear, mr. Binks, that had been in Malibu last time he checked. Maybe Pepper had brought it here?

"Light brown with a bowtie and beady eyes?"

"Yes, I found it and enjoyed it being fluffy and soft."

"That's not a stuffed animal, it's a kind of toy. I don't mind you having it though."

"I seem to have lost it though... Thor says he has not seen it either."

"It has not been on our floor in a while", the Thunderer nodded. "Loki is not the kind to be careless with his toys either."

No, he wasn't. Damn. How would he get to hear the rest of the story now? If there were another way to... he grinned. There was a way and it was awesome.

* * *

Humans were quite marvellous creatures, Thor thought. The Man of Iron had found a way to illustrate his baby brother's tales with moving pictures. Similar to those they sometimes watched on the TV. In this case it had been Jarvis who had assisted in the actual creation of the illustrations. Stark had been right. Loki as a very talented storyteller. They had sat down after the Midgardian had his A.I. illustrate the stories already recorded, using the child's input on how he imagined the characters, to watch them together. While the stories differed in lenght they were put together in a way that was easy to follow and with much enjoyment. The tiny Trickster sat on his brother's lap as they watched, Nifla in his arms, biting his lips nervously. 

"You were right, Tony", Romanoff said. "This is impressive. Especially for a little kid. Much better than some stuff out there."

"Ha! I told you guys!"

Despite the praise being heaped on him Loki seemed distant. Quiet. Thor rubbed the small back. Maybe he was feeling homesick again? It happened from time to time and nothing the Thunderer did seemed to help. He was not their parents and could not ease his brother the same way they could.

"What's the matter, Little one?" he asked.

"Why can I not go outside?"

Everyone just stopped at his words. They looked at each other uncomfortably. Finally Rogers walked over and squatted in front of the boy.

"New York is a big, busy city. You could easily get lost if you were to wander outside", he said gently. 

"But I don't have to go alone. Any of you could come with me. Yet since the fairground I haven't been allowed outside at all."

"Fairground? Oh, the indoor playground. You want to go back there? Despite that brat?" Stark asked.

"It was one person... and it was fun. But..."

"What is it, Loki", Thor prompted. "You can tell us."

"Well... I haven't been _truly_ outside... not since leaving Asgard... are there no trees on Midgard? No grass?"

"There is..." how foolish of him. The Thunderer wanted to smack himself. How could he have forgotten how much his brother enjoyed just being in the outdoors? Reading in their mother's garden or running across a meadow, climbing trees and playing in ponds.

"We could go to Central Park", Banner suggested. "Fresh air would do all of us some good."

"Let's go on Saturday", Stark said. Rogers stood to look at him.

"Why Saturday?"

"So that Peter can join us? Duh. In the meantime we can take him back to the that indoor playground and take him shopping or whatnot. He's a kid, of course he feels a bit cooped up."

"We can also take him to a pool", Natasha mused.

"Erm... I have a pool in the Tower, Nat."

"The point is to allow him to interact with other children, Tony. Not just adults. Getting out of the Tower is a good idea though. Loki, go put on some shoes. We are going to McDonald's."

"What's that?" the boy asked curiously.

"Hamburger joint", Stark supplied. "Fast food? Really?"

"He burns through it. Again, other children will be there. Afterwards we can catch a movie."

"Alright, let's get ready then."

"No. This will be just me and Loki", the shieldmaiden said. "Not even you, Thor."

Hearing the others wouldn't be allowed to come caused Loki, who had started to slide down from the Thunderer's lap to stop. He eyed the red-head with some fright. Grabbing Thor's tunic.

"'m not going..." he mumbled. This surprised the woman.

"Why not? We are just going outside for a bit."

"No!" The tiny Trickster buried his face in his brother's shoulder. Familiar with the boy's mood the older prince just hugged him while smiling a bit forlorn.

"I believe my brother wanted us all to come with him", he said. "He can be rather specific at times and very stubborn."

"You are being bit selfish, Nat", Barton noted. The only one who could get away with addressing the spy in such manner. "I know you like kids but that's not the same as knowing how to interact with them. We can all go another day. Saturday is the day after tomorrow. Let's start with that and see how it goes."

Loki seemed much happier with that decision. 

* * *

Saturday came and with some assistance from Thor it was guaranteed to be a beautiful and sunny day. Peter was honestly thrilled to be included in this outing. They all had watched as the small god had squeeled in delight and jumped onto the jungle gym. Climbing around and trying every little thing that could be done. Making friends in the process. It was quite amazing how easily he drew them in. A word there, a smile there and soon he had a small court of children. He was a very benevolent ruler who made an effort to make certain everyone was being seen and that no one was being bullied.

"You know, Pikachu, maybe your baby brother should become king instead", mr. Stark mused. "He got charisma. If the acting and writing career don't work out."

The Asgardian laughed. "Unfortunately he is very unlikely to inherit that position. If we were closer in age it might have been a possibility but being so much younger than me makes him not eligible for the throne."

"Guess he should focus on his other careers then."

"If he would wish", Thor said while smiling. "You have seen little of his capabilities. His Seidr is so strong that he has been training since he was about two tree decades old. Until recently he was half his current height. And remember, Loki managed to traverse the expanse between the Realms without using the Bifrost. Something prior believed to be impossible."

"We rarely see him use his magic though."

Peter stopped listening to the conversation, instead wandering over to Loki who had been abandoned by his court when the parents decided their park visit was over. It was early afternoon and unlike most families they had arrived after lunch. Apparently the small boy needed to eat so much food that it was easier to let him eat before going than to bring enough with them. Being left alone didn't bother the young god, he had merely decided to keep playing on his own. The teen could relate. Before meeting Ned he had always been the odd one out. Playing alone. Aunt May and Uncle Ben had been way too busy to play much with him. He knew they had worked so hard for his sake but he had still been lonely. 

"Hi, Lokes. Wanna try out the swings?"

"...no."

"Oookay..."

"I don't like them... they make me sick."

"They do?"

"Yes, they make me feel nausea." Sea sickness? On swing? Not impossible he supposed. "What is that?" Loki pointed at the sandbox, Peter explained and the kid wandered over. Apparently curious. Looking around he took in the mostly empty park he began making shapes with the sand. Soon there stood two people made out of sand in the box. A man and a woman. Their shapes was vague at best but both wore gentle, loving smiles.

"You will not separated forever", Thor said, suddenly standing a few feet away. "The moment they can come to you, they will."

"I know... I know but..." the tiny Trickster seemed sad. "I miss them. Constantly. It is like an ache. I have no skill in replicating their faces and... I feel like I'm forgetting."

"All will be well, Loki. I swear it to you. Maybe we could join you in a game of chase? I know you have always wanted to play with more than just me."

"Yes! Game of chase! You are the ugly troll!"

The god of thunder did his best troll impression and started chasing after his brother. Not hesitating Peter jumped into the game and they were soon joined by the others. What felt like an hour later only a couple of them were still on their feet. All while the small god of mischief was still giggling excitedly as he dodged his older brother.

"I need a new set of lungs", Tony complained.

"Likewise", Hawkeye complained. "But I'd settle for some food. I'm starving. Isn't there some Chinese restaurant nearby? One with a buffet?"

"Why, are you paying?"

"Says the billionaire. We have three people with super metabolism. A buffet would be cheaper."

Mr. Stark looked at the teen thoughtfully. "Make that four people with super metabolism. Alright, lets capture Mischief and get going. Food sounds good."

Overall, he had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One pet peeve of mine is when people write MCU fanfics that deviates greatly from the plot still feel the need to include canon events. The most common one being the invasion. Ignoring all the steps that lead up to it. When you write a story there is something I call "Succession of events". It means that all the event prior has to happen for the next step to occur. When you take away one of the events, like in fanfiction, you change the succession of events. In my opinion you need to adjust the story accordingly but quite a few never bother with that adjustment even though they are otherwise changing the whole story. 
> 
> But as I said. A pet peeve. I still read them if they are good enough. Unlike stories that I find unreadable, usually due to simply being poorly written. As in "can barely write a correct sentence" poorly written.


	11. Questions answered

"You are absolutely certain?" Odin asked the serving girl.

"Yes, my king. I witnessed it myself", the girl answered.

"Would you be willing to speak in front of the Thing? Telling them your story."

"The Thing?" she swallowed. "My king... if I do..."

"You will be awarded the protection given any witness and you will not be only one giving statement. I'm asking you, not as a king but as father, that you might tell your story."

"I... yes. I will."

"Thank you." He sent the servant out, resting his head in his hands. His poor, poor boy. How much had he had to suffer? And for what? Nothing! Frigga slipped into his study and he stood to greet her. The queen had a haggard look and her face was marred by sorrow. They embraced. 

"She told you?"

"She did and she agreed to tell the Thing."

"Good." It had been Frigga's work that had found witnesses and evidence. Enough so that they were able to build a case. He could only be relieved that the conspiracy didn't seem to be more widespread, even if the people involved were powerful. "Do you think our son might be able to return home soon?"

"I know not but we ought to able to at least go to him." She nodded and left. Misery and exhaustion dragging on her. Odin knew how she felt. He had a big hole in his heart. For both their sons. While Thor was more than capable of handling himself he still missed them both. Because their oldest had to look after Loki he had been unable to visit. It had now been more than six months after the assassination attempt. A knock came on his door.

"You may enter", the old king called. Ullr slipped inside and bowed respectfully. The elderly man was no longer part of the Thing, a duty passed on to his son, but he was very invested in the fate of Asgard's second prince. 

"My king, I was hoping there might be news", the lord said.

"There is but none of it good."

"I would hear them anyway, if I'm allowed."

Odin thought about it but decided it was no harm. The other was experienced enough not to spread the tale to another.

"My wife found a servant girl who is able to give witness that Aegir has been mistreating my son", he said.

"Other than his yelling and screaming at the boy?"

"Aye, she told me she saw Aegir corner Loki one afternoon in the library. Screaming and yelling at my son, accusing him of the most inane things."

"I can imagine what sort of things he said. But this was not all he did you say?"

"No. When Loki didn't respond and wisely tried to get away he was grabbed. Aegir dragged him across his lap after pulling down his breeches and..." the All-Father took a deep breath. It hurt to even think about this. "...hit him repeatedly. Ignoring my son's cries and pleads. She said she couldn't tell just how many blows he received, only that it took far too much time before Loki was let go."

"...Aegir _hit_ him? Not only a child but a child of significantly higher rank than he himself?"

"Aye." Odin could see the aghast shock on Ullr's face. Corporal punishment was outlawed in Asgard as there was no excuse for an adult to raise their hand against a child. The punishment for the parents were harsh but even harsher for someone outside of the family. There had been others who had raised their hands towards Loki. Yet, at least those had been due to the foolishness of youth combined with momentary fury. Still bad and they had been punished accordingly. For a full grown man to willfully cause a child bodily harm was outrageous. Since Aegir was part of the council he had definitely known better and done it anyway.

"How come you didn't know? The prince didn't tell you?"

"Unfortunately, no. He didn't. I suspect he knew the political ramifications would be huge and didn't wish to cause such upheaval. I wish he had not felt such responsibility but it is too late now."

"You think this conspiracy can be unfolded completely?"

"I have great hope it will."

* * *

Malibu was great this time of the year. Taking a break and bringing the team plus extras had been a brilliant idea. The mansion housed all of them easily enough and having access to the outdoors made a huge difference. A beach was only a couple of minutes away, one hidden slightly from view and lacking any kind facility. Like a public bathroom or a kiosk selling ice cream. The Asgardians would spend nearly every day there. Frolicking in the sea or build sand castles. It had to be Aesir resilience that kept them from getting a sunburn because Tony never saw them using any sun protection. Both Nat and Clint was usually seen working on their tan while Steve enjoyed going for long runs. Bruce, of course, joined the engineer in the workshop. For all that the ocean was beautiful he still suffered from a phobia of water. What was that called again? Aquaphobia? Sounded right. No one needed to know why he avoided going for a swim.

Peter had also joined them for his spring break and Pepper would come around after being at SI. In the evenings they all gathered for some barbecue. The sizzling of meat filling the air with sounds and smell. Interestingly Thor was the master when it came to barbecuing. Always knowing exactly the moment to snatch the meat from the grill. The Thunderer also knew some desserts that were made on the grill, much to his brother's delight.

"Never pictured you for someone who can cook, Thunder pants." The blonde chuckled and handed his brother another drumstick.

"I have spent time out hunting and on campaigns against marauders. You either learn how to cook or go hungry", he explained.

"Still, this is great", Bruce said. "Rich in taste but not overwhelmingly so. You had to figure that out somehow."

"Aye, Loki would at times be required to join me on hunts and he could at times be quite picky. He needed to eat so I struggled to find a way to make him."

"That's cute", Natasha said. "You learnt how to cook for you baby brother."

"Indeed. He is less picky nowadays but the skills I picked up has often come in handy."

"I bet. Will you teach him in the future?"

"I don't know. It depends on when I'm expected to take over the throne from our father. I hope he will find someone to be there for him."

* * *

In a somewhat anti-climactic manner Aegir had confessed to both his mistreatment and his involvement of the assassination attempt. The main conspirators had also been revealed. To Odin's sorrow and fury it was most of the council. In fact, the only ones not involved were the women. Eir and Brunhilde, the leader of the Valkyries, had been similarly aghast to learn of their fellow council members actions. By getting to the leaders of the conspiracy Forsetti would be able to find the rest. Looking at the men kneeling by the throne, chained and disgraced the All-Father had only one question. 

"Why? Why would you target my boy so? He has done nothing and is merely a child", he demanded. 

"_Your_ boy?" Sigurn sneered. "Do not mistake us for fools. He is no child from your loins!"

"Do you think me a fool then?" Eir sniffed. "I confirmed the pregnancy myself and knew instantly that prince Loki was the son of our king."

"Even if his highness had not been a son by blood, our laws dictate that an adopted child shall hold the same rank and regard as a child by blood", Brunhilde stated. "Answer your king's question. Why did you do this?"

"To secure the succession", Aegir said. "I have been angry with him, still are, for ruining my plans. But our main objective has always been securing the proper succession. A king do not need a second child. Least of all one so much younger. Your wife did not end her pregnancy when it would have been proper. We did what had to be done. The only pity is that he managed to escape."

"How dare you", Odin could feel the rage in his body. "How dare you speak such words? Thor is the crown prince, yes. But Loki is my _son_! My beloved son who has been forced to suffer at your hands. Were you behind the others as well?"

"You ask how we dare, yet we succeeded", the traitor said. "He might have fled but he is still gone. Missing and likely dead by now."

"Loki is safe. We have known of his whereabouts from the very beginning. He is in a place you can't reach."

"Truly? And who would you trust at his side?"

"I have complete trust in Thor protecting and caring for his brother." It was with grim satisfaction he saw the shock on his faces. "Take them away. And tell my wife to meet me at the Bifrost." They had two sons to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I search the tag for kid Loki I see a disturbing amount of fics that not only features spanking as the main plot point but also as something cute or adorable. I honestly hate seeing that. If the spanking was part of abuse, then fine. But to make it out to be something harmless just sickens me. There is no excuse for an adult to hit a child. None.


	12. Our treasure

When the acid trip of the Bifrost slammed into the ground outside the Malibu they were understandably cautious. In the middle of the intricate pattern stood an old man with white hair and beard. Beside him was a blonde, regal woman. They were alone and the only visible weapon was a golden spear. Before any of the Avengers could speak up, however, Loki let out an excited shout and ran up to them.

"Mama! Papa!" The woman knelt and enclosed the small god in her arms, holding him tightly. 

"_That's _your parents?" Clint said in shock.

"Aye", Thor said. "Odin All-Father and Frigga All-Mother, king and queen of Asgard." Both of the royal parents was hugging their youngest son tightly. Murmuring to him and petting his hair. The Thunderer walked up his family. His mom stood to embrace him as well.

"Thor", she said. "My son."

"Mother, Father. I take it those knaves targeting my brother has been dealt with."

"We think so, at least", Odin said, an arm around Loki's shoulders. The kid was actually nuzzling his dad's bathrobes. Looking happier than ever.

"Erm..." Tony scratched his chin. "Want to come in? I can order us some food."

"That would be kind", the queen said. "We can't stay for long but a meal should be good."

"Can I come home now?" the tiny Trickster said, the hope in his voice palatable.

"Loki..." his father sighed. "I'm sorry. We have found the main instigators but we are not sure how deep this goes. Until we are know for certain, without exception, that there are no more animosity towards you it is simply too dangerous."

Loki's face just... crumbled. Like all his effort to keep himself together had just been completely ruined and in a way... it had. At least his dad realised this too as he easily lifted the boy into his arms. As the young god of mischief started crying Odin and Frigga both soothed him without trying to make him stop. Meaning they knew. Knew how hard this was for their kid and didn't blame him for being upset.

"Something tells me they really believe he is still in danger", Bruce muttered. Few knew but their Jolly Green had had experience with abuse. The man had told Tony once about his abusive dad who ended up killing Banner's mom. He wasn't the only one either. 

"Yeah, I think your are right."

* * *

It was painful to watch her young son's devastation. She understood where it came from and wished they could do something differently but it just wasn't an option. Loki was refusing to be put down, as if clinging to them would prevent them from leaving him. Her husband let him hold on for now. He had missed their boy a lot as well.

Frigga remembered one time when Loki had just been a few days old. He had been a very insistent baby who wanted to be held constantly yet not just anyone was good enough. She, of course, could hold him anytime. After all, she was his mother and was the one feeding him. Odin was welcome and, if he kept his voice low, Thor. The former especially found this particularly heartening, to the point he ignored any meeting he wasn't obliged to attend. Her husband would change his nappies, sing lullabies and tell silly little stories. When she thought about it she realised that the council had been most displeased by this behaviour. Had their resentment started then? When Loki was but a newborn baby?

"Loki", Odin said softly as they waited on the food. "Why didn't you tell me that Aegir was hurting you? I know of at least three separate occasions."

Their boy hid his face, refusing to talk. He was still upset he wouldn't come home with them. They spent some time just assuring him and reminding him that they loved him so very much.

"My son", the old king tried again. "I'm not angry with you. Do you hear me?"

"Yes..."

"Good. I need you to know that Aegir had no right, hurting you. If I had known I would have protected you."

"He is a member of the council..."

"And? Why does this matter?"

"Would've been bad... for Asgard..."

Oh, her poor son. Frigga wanted to cry. Instead she almost snatched him from her husband's arms so she could hold him herself. She received an approaching look in return and could have laughed at his expression. There were no doubt Odin loved his sons.

"Loki, you are a child", he said gently but without room for argument. "It is not your duty to bend for Asgard's sake. As an adult Aegir had the responsibility of keeping _you_ safe. And he hurt you. Sent others to hurt you. No man or woman, regardless of their rank or position, has the right to bring harm to a child. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." the reply was so small that the queen rocked her son gently. 

"Remember my sweet. We are not angry with you", she said.

"But you are leaving me here..."

"Do you dislike it here? On Midgard?"

"No... everyone has been very kind to me. But I want to be you and Papa."

"We want to be with you as well, my dove. If we didn't fear for you we would bring you home with us this instance."

"Then..."

"We can't lose you, Loki", the All-Father said. "You are our son and... we can't lose you." Odin's voice broke, making their child look up at his father. Unused to seeing such a raw expression on the aged face. A small hand touched a weathered cheek. No more words were needed. They were still holding each other on the sofa, the three of them, when the food arrived.


	13. Mishaps can be dangerous

After the royal parents returned to Asgard the Avengers returned to New York. For weeks after Loki would wake up in the middle of night from nightmares and go around the Tower calling for his parents. Jarvis would alert anyone who seemed easy to wake. Unfortunately this wasn't Thor who always slept like someone had clubbed him over the head. While Tony was often awake he wasn't very good at comforting others. As it turned out, Jarvis would often wake Steve. 

"_My apologies, Captain Rogers, but our young guest is awake and wandering around again._"

"No problem", the blonde told the A.I. "Where is he?"

After getting the location Steve slipped on a shirt and headed up. Standing near a window with a blanket around his shoulders Loki looked far too adult as he gazed up at the sky.

"Hey, buddy. Can't sleep?"

"No... I keep reminding myself that they are out there and that I will get to go home one day. But... it is hard."

"I get you... want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please."

Soon they were sitting by the kitchen table, drinking from their steaming mugs. The boy sipped slowly from the hot beverage. Eyes still distant.

"Did anyone ever tell you about how I came to be here?" Steve asked. Loki cocked his head in confusion. "I was actually born nearly a hundred years ago."

"I was not aware mortals aged this slowly..."

"We don't. Not normally. You see, I used to be really weak and scrawny. Then there were this serum, it made me into a super soldier. This was during a big war."

If it had been any other kid he would have hesitated in telling the story. At least with as much detail as he did. The young god, however, came from a warrior culture. To him, war was part of the norm. He had grown up listening to gruesome tales. Thor himself had participated in battles over the centuries. Steve had a rapt audience who listened eagerly.

"...then I woke up here, in our current time. Sometimes I feel alien. Like I don't belong."

"But this is Midgard and you are a Midgardian?"

"True, but everyone I knew are gone and everything has changed." Saying it out loud made Steve realised just how painful it had been. He didn't tell the kid though, Loki had enough on his plate. Not to mention being really young by Asgardian standards. It seemed like the young god relaxed somewhat at the idea that even adults felt out of place sometimes. 

* * *

It had really just started as a normal day. By Avenger standards. The team had some training they needed to do and Loki had decided he rather not just sit and watch. Which was why he was currently practicing his magic. Something he had neglected since his arrival to the mortal Realm. He worked through all his usual exercises before moving on to the more strenuous ones. Watching him calmly was, of course, Nifla. His loyal friend and companion. Reaching the end of his exercises the tiny Trickster decided to try more complicated spells. Like transfiguration or conjuring. He found conjuring easier than transfiguration. An object tended to want to stay in its original shape while conjuring created something from thin air. Tony had gone off once talking about atoms and manipulation of the micro-cosmos. Hadn't he mentioned something about particles? Building blocks of nature? He had gotten very excited. 

"Hmm... that's a good sunflower I suppose", Loki said out loud. "What do you think, Nifla?"

The fox spirit yipped. He nodded. Focused and managed to make the flower better. Still, he wanted to try something more difficult. Had he not teleported between worlds? From one Realm to another? Surely he could accomplish the same feat but at a shorter distance. He started with trying to teleport across the room. After some rather painful tries, with him landing flat on his stomach as he was yanked forward, he succeeded. Happy with this Loki kept jumping from one end of the room to the other. Then he started teleporting between rooms on the floor. Each time it became easier and he had more control. Still, he needed to see where he was going. Leaving the doors open.

"There has to be a way of doing this without having to see my destination. Do you not think so, Nifla?"

The fox whined and tilted her head in confusion. She then got to her feet and trotted over to the elevator. Of course! He should try to teleport between floors! Closing his eyes he pictured the living room, felt the familiar yank and opened his eyes. There he was.

"Yes! I did it! I did it!" Once more he closed his eyes. This time picturing one of the labs. He had not been there very often but he felt like he had the location down. _Yank._

"Where the heck did this come from?!"

Loki opened his eyes and stared at the strangers. Wherever he was, it wasn't in the Tower. 

* * *

The brat was standing with his hands twisted in his shirt, looking miserable. Glaring at the kid Fury wanted to know how exactly he managed to sneak on-board. If he only could make him stop looking like he awaited execution. Thank goodness for Coulson. He approached the boy with a can of soda, sank down so they were eye-level.

"Hi there, I'm Agent Coulson. What's your name?" An unintelligible reply was garbled out. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Loki..."

"Loki. Do you know where you are?" The brat shook his head. "Can you tell me how you ended up here?"

"I... I was practising my magic... and was doing teleportation... I did really well, see. But then I tried to go to a lab... and then I was here."

"Why did you try to go to a lab?"

"'Cause Thor said I'm not supposed to leave the Tower on my own and there are labs in the Tower. Tony and Bruce showed them to me."

That was some name dropping right there. Coulson glanced at Fury who nodded. Kid or no kid, they needed answers.

"Do you live in Avengers Tower?"

"Yes. For now..."

"You don't live there normally?"

"No, I live with Mama and Papa in Asgard." The whole deck seemed to take a collective breath. A freaking Asgardian, albeit a small one. That explained his connection to the Avengers at least. "Can you take me back to the Tower? My brother will be worried..."

"Ah, your brother is it", the deceptively harmless agent said. "What's his name? Maybe we know him."

The kid frowned. "I just said it."

"You just..." realisation hit Fury and Coulson at the same time. "Thor is your brother?"

"Yes."

Before anyone could say anything else alarms started blaring and the Avengers jet was landing outside. The director wanted a vacation. A long nice vacation. Preferably in space!


	14. Secret organisations are secret

They returned to the Tower after a fairly routine training session to Nifla running around, barking up a storm. She seemed almost frantic. Once she saw Thor she galloped to him and jumped up on his shoulders. Tramping anxiously while whining and barking. Unlike a dog her voice was high and sharp. Utterly baffled by her behaviour thr Thunderer tried to calm her down but she kept nipping at his clothes while climbing all over him.

"Loki!" he shouted. "Loki, I don't think Nifla wants to play hide-and-seek anymore."

No answer.

"_Sirs, I regret to inform you that the young Odinson has gone missing_", Jarvis said.

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Stark demanded.

"_He was practising what I assume was teleportation when he suddenly disappeared. I have been tracking his signal ever since._"

A chill went through Thor at the thought of his brother missing. His mind started racing. What if he had teleported between worlds again? But... no. That was unlikely. The tiny Trickster was mischievous to a fault but he wasn't the kind to disobey for the sake of disobedience. Loki knew he wasn't supposed to leave the Tower. Therefore, even while teleporting he would aim for locations _within_ the building. What if he had accidentally travelled somewhere that was very similar...

"...or! Thor!" he jolted and stared at Tony who had both an amused expression and a grim one. "We know where he is."

"Where?!"

"The helicarrier. He somehow ended up with Shield. Come on, let's go pick him up."

"Yes! Let's!"

* * *

Phil watched with some amazement as the young boy threw himself at Thor. Who caught him and lifted him into his arms. The amazement grew when a fox jumped from Romanoff's arms and danced around the gods excitedly. He assumed it was a fox. Thankfully none of the Avengers seemed angry or resentful. They accepted the explanation that Loki had somehow managed to pop in without Shield's interference. Of course, Fury was not quite as calm.

"Why was I not informed there was a second alien on Earth?" he demanded.

"Come on, Nick", Stark said. "He's just a kid and he is Thor's brother. How much of a big deal can it be?"

"And if he cause trouble?"

"How? Again, a kid."

"Who managed to enter a super secure and secret government veichle."

"By accident. What are you going to do, huh? Lock him up? Trust me, that would be so stupid it is not even funny. His parents are super protective of him. So is Thor."

Glancing at the brother the agent was relieved to see they were off to the side. Hopefully not within earshot.

"There have been _more_ aliens on Earth?" the director growled. 

"They stayed for dinner."

"_Stark!_"

"What? What exactly do you expect of us? They were Thor's and Loki's parents. All four of them are actual gods. What would you have us do? They are friendly. If we were to hurt their baby boy, they won't be friendly anymore."

"You do have a point, mr Stark", Phil said. "We only ask that you actually inform us next time."

"You can ask but I won't promise I will."

"I suppose we will have to make do with what we get."

* * *

Rooting out all the insurgents had taken a while but once it was done they knew it was over. Many among the people adored the second prince and had gone out of their way to help. After making certain any accusation was accurate the knaves were treated thusly. 

"We will finally be able to bring our sons home", Frigga said, tears in her eyes. But her husband didn't answer. "Odin."

"Do you think he will be happy to return here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I look down on the mortal Realm he seems more open, more at ease than he does here. He has friends..."

"Oh, you silly old fool. I'm sure he has found good friends but remember, he wanted to come home. And nothing says he can't visit them. Or vice versa."

"My wife, your wisdom is, as always, blinding. Let's send a message to our sons _and_ invite the mortals to join us in celebration. It _is_ Loki's birthday fairly soon and we need to thank them."

"I'm sure they will be grateful for the invitation."

* * *

"Oh my gods! We are going to Viking Land!"

"Wait, what?"

"We are going to Viking Land! To Asgard! This is freaking awesome!"

"Tony... couldn't you have waited till _after_ we took care of M.O.D.U.K. before you started spouting stuff?"

"You are no fun. Besides, how am I supposed to fight a technopath?"

"Use your brains, you always brag about those."

"Very funny, Bird Brain."

"Boys, focus. Fight first, Asgard after."

"Yes mom."

"You _do_ have a death wish..."

"Shut up."


	15. Land of gods

As they trotted into the living room they saw a young woman watching Loki with a smile on her face. He... sorry _she_ had a sword over her head that just a week before had been your ordinary plastic toy. Now it looked like blue crystal with strange markings on it. The little goddess announced with self-importance:

"For the honour of Greyskull", and some light, glittering stuff happened. Then stood Loki in a weird jumpsuit and a tiara on her head. Who the heck had decided that showing the girl She-Ra was a good idea? Of course the kid would be drawn to someone called the "princess of power". There were other characters she enjoyed but Adora was certainly the favourite. The young woman clapped her hands before noticing them. She stood and bowed slightly to Thor. 

"My prince", she greeted.

"Sif, it is good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to escort you, Loki and the humans to Asgard."

Right. In the heat of battle Tony had totally forgotten about the journey to Viking Land. The others seemed to have been blindsided as well. Hurriedly they washed up and packed a small bag with clothes before gathering on the roof. A quick phone call had summoned Peter as the tiny Trickster had refused to leave without his pal. Xena looked at the sky and called out.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

* * *

Seeing his home again after so long felt amazing. The bridge, the waters and the beautiful city. With his ever watchful eyes Heimdall still had a small smile for the second prince on his usually grim face. Loki squealed and ran up to hug the Gatekeeper, surprising the man.

"Well met, young prince. I'm glad to see you hale", he said solemnly. 

"I've been on Midgard, Heimdall!"

"Indeed, my prince. You gave us all a fright."

"I teleported. It wasn't on purpose."

Chuckling the Watcher ruffled the boy's head fondly. Thor smiled at the sight of his brother and his best friend. There were horses and a wagon waiting for them. A midnight black pony was clearly meant for the young god of mischief. A gift no doubt. Out of the Avengers only the Captain and lady Natasha joined the brothers in the saddle.

"Didn't take you for a horse boy, Cap", Stark said as he climbed into the wagon.

"Something I picked up during the war. I'm not very good at it but I try my best."

"It looks good", Sif said. "Just sit a bit straighter."

"I have a new pony", Loki announced pleased. "Her name is Luna. Just like in the show."

"A good name indeed, little brother. A princess for a prince." The boy practically glowed from the praise. "Let's get going, it is a bit of a travel to the palace from here."

As they left the bridge and entered the city people either stopped in the street or came out of the homes. When they saw their princes they cheered, some giving tokens of respect or small gifts. A very happy Trickster received several sugary treats that he chewed on cheerfully. Thor could practically see the populace melt at the sight of their second prince munching on sweets, sugar and jam getting stuck to his face. It was a good thing his little brother had an enormous appitite. Even eating all those treats wouldn't spoil his ability to eat lunch upon arrival. He was pleased to see his people pay their respects to the mortals as well. Word had spread that they had protected the young boy while on Midgard. 

Odin and Frigga were waiting for them at the courtyard. Both brothers were quickly down from their saddles and went to their parents.

"Mama! Papa!"

"Welcome home, my sons. I am glad to have you both here", the old king said as he hugged the youngest close. "I also welcome you all, for your kindness and generosity I thank thee."

"The pleasure is all ours", Natasha said. She had exchange her usual skin-tight leathers for a soft blouse and a simple pair of jeans. 

"A light lunch has been prepared for you, after which you may rest if you desire", Frigga said. "And you young man is in need of a bath." Loki grinned, green light crawled over his body and the mess was gone.

"Not until dinner!" he said. "Can I show them around? Please!"

"After lunch", their father said, still holding the boy close. "I would be surprised if you were not still hungry."

"After is good. Peter, you are going to love it!"

It was good to be home.

* * *

His fingers were itching from the urge to draw. Everywhere he was looking he saw something amazing. Even beautiful. The gardens especially spoke to him. Loki was way too excited showing them around though so they never stayed in one place for very long. It was a large building, the palace. Having several purposes. Occasionally they bumped into someone the kid obviously knew and he introduced them with pride. Finally their young friend grew tired and after assuring him they would be fine they started exploring on their own. Steve dove back to his room, grabbed his art supplies and made his way back to one garden. He had never had much opportunity to draw nature and this garden was begging to be depicted.

"I'm glad you enjoy it here", a female voice said suddenly. Raising his head the soldier saw the queen walking over to him. "Please, remain seated."

"Ma'am", he greeted. "This is a beautiful garden."

"Thank you, I tend to it myself", Frigga replied while sitting down beside him on the bench.

"Oh... I was not aware you was interested in gardening..."

She laughed, a kind and gentle laugh. "Both my sons take it for granted I'd say. My home, Vanaheim, is the Realm of the nature gods. Nature and magic lies close to our hearts."

"I am afraid I don't know much about other planets... er... Realms... other than Earth and Asgard. So, you are not Asgardian?"

"I'm not Aesir", she corrected. "I am Asgardian because this is where I live. But I'm Vanir by birth."

Steve scratched his chin, saying nothing. Instead he focused on his drawing. A particular flower that had drawn his attention. After squeezing his shoulder the queen left him to it. With years of being a super hero it was a bit of a relief to be normal. At least somewhat. 

* * *

The familiar smell of his bed was soothing and it was obvious they had fixed his room while he was gone. Yet, Loki couldn't sleep. Not even with Nifla at his side. Everytime he closed his eyes he would hear something, or think he did, and instantly he was wide awake. When he finally did fall asleep he had a nightmare so awful he woke up crying. His trusty fox spirit had tried to sooth him but both knew it wasn't working. After his nightmare she tugged on his pyjamas and made him follow her. She lead him to his parents chambers. He had not been there much after leaving the nursery, usually able to sleep through the night. Now he carefully opened the door and slipped in. In the bedroom his parents was deep asleep so he crawled up on the large bed, burrowed under the heavy furs and soft linens and nestled between them.

Both of them seemed to unconsciously reach out and place their arms around him, drawing closer. Their warmth and familiar scent relaxed him instantly. Closing his eyes he could finally feel restful sleep coming his way.

He was happy to be home.


	16. Reclaiming peace

As she drifted between asleep and awake Frigga became aware of a warm but small body cradled against her own. Opening her eyes slightly she saw her youngest son sleep in the space between her and her husband. It reminded her of his very first night. The small baby had slept between his parents, completely at ease. Why Loki had snuck into their bed would have to be addressed. For now, she was more than pleased with being able to hug him. She had missed him horribly.

"A sweet sight", Odin mumbled as he petted the black locks. "He hasn't snuck in here since he still slept in the nursery."

"I'm not complaining."

"Neither am I, my dear. Neither am I. I think I might know the reason for him coming here."

"And?"

"We cleaned up his chambers but he still fled them. Sleeping there would be difficult."

Of course. Being back home had to be difficult for him. Drawing her boy closer she still relished the warmth. He was home and she was determined to make him feel like it as well.

* * *

Despite the early morning hour Thor had sat down to break fast with his old friends. The warriors three and Sif were filling him in on what had happened while he was gone.

"He took away their powers", Fandral said. "Executing them might have cause a civil war so an alternative was needed."

"Not many agreed with this", Volstagg continued. "But in combination with banishment it was probably the wisest move."

"Aegir was whipped for each strike he had landed on Loki", Sif said with satisfaction. "His oldest daughter is now in charge of his estates. Lord Ullr's son approached her about marriage but she declined."

"The most malcontent was found among the lords' warriors", Hogun finished. "Not surprising."

"I'm glad to see they all met justice, one way or another", the Thunderer said. "They've caused my brother a lot of grief. Even if Loki found friends on Midgard."

"Are they truly that impressive, the mortals?" Fandral said with curiosity. 

"They are different. Have different views on what's honourable and wise. It is what makes them diverse fighters. Not soldiers or warriors. Fighters. When Loki needed a place they didn't hesitate, for which I'm grateful."

"A place for what?"

"Everything. To us, Midgard is backwater. But it's inhabitants are amazing. Adaptable. It is good to be home but I am convinced his stay on the mortal Realm will have done my brother good."

* * *

He was documenting _everything. _Every plant. Every rock and definitely every piece of technology he came across. Currently he was in the garden, okay one of the gardens, covertly photographing with a camera hidden in his pen. Silly, true, but Tony never pretended to be rational. They had been in Viking Land for two full days, this was the third and they had barely seen the two brothers since. Thor was kept busy by duties and his old friends. Loki... actually he had no idea where their small friend might be.

Just as he passed a hedge _something_ grabbed his ankle. He most definitely did not scream like a frightened school girl in a crappy horror movie. Jumping he swung around he saw a small hand retreat under the bushes. Huh... okay then. Sitting down on his knees he peered through the leaves. There was the missing god of mischief. Hiding together with Nifla while eyeing the engineer fearfully. 

"Hi there, princess", the man said. "What are you doing." Loki shrugged. 

"Hiding."

"From what?"

"..."

"Loki... what are you hiding from?"

"I don't know... everywhere I go it feels like someone is following me. I think I hear something only, when I turn around it is nothing. Earlier... I thought I saw someone with a knife and... I ran out here... to hide."

And Tony knew what the problem was. The poor kid had nearly been killed in his own home. His own bedroom. Being back meant dealing with all those memories and the kid was alone. Thor had told them his brother lacked friends his own age. That there were none who was... suitable... No one who was the same age and of appropriate rank. But perhaps there were kids somewhere else.

"Hey, Lokes", the tiny Trickster looked at him. "What do you say about you and me going down to the town and have a look around?"

"I'm not supposed to leave the palace grounds... someone might recognise me. Someone bad."

"So? You are a shapeshifter, should be a breeze for you to disguise yourself." His small buddy brightened and nodded eagerly. Leading the engineer to his rooms Loki turned into a girl. With Tony's help they chose a dress that hopefully wouldn't stand out too much among the rest of Asgard. Since the girl was used to being sneaky she of course knew a secret way out. Soon they were walking down the cobblestoned streets, her green eyes looked at _everything_. Grinning the engineer enjoyed the sights as well. He was made to stop at a stall selling candy. While he would have been more than happy to pay, he didn't have any Asgardian money. As it turned out the little goddess had her own money. Because she was a princess. Calmly she pulled some coins from her pouch and handed them to the vendor.

"You have an adorable daughter, sir", the vendor told Tony as the girl started to wander off.

"What? Oh.... eh... Thanks...." right, he had been made to put on some Asgardian attire before their first so-called dinner. A big and loud affair with so much food it was ridicoulous. Not that he had en tiny Trickster looked anything alike but it was understandable that the vendor would assume they were parent and child. Not wanting to be asked question he hurried after the girl. At least no one made the connection between Loki's female form and their until recently missing second prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this one got delayed... the reason has been me trying to figure out hiw to continue and wrap up the story in a satisfactory way. Also... my phone is acting up...


	17. Path to the future

There was much to be seen in this part of city and she had never been there before. Munching on her sweets she wandered leisurely, Tony at her back. The human would occasionally stop to look at something but both made certain they didn't become separate. If it was one thing Loki did _not_ fancy it was getting lost. After a while they reached a neighbourhood belonging to rich merchants who were successful but not of noble birth. To her surprise a group of children were playing in the streets. From the look of them, they were her age. A chuckle came from the mortal.

"Why don't you ask if you can join them?" he asked the girl.

"They don't know me... I don't know them..."

"Just like in the park or indoor playground. Go on, Mischief. Have some fun."

When it was put that way. Hesitantly the young goddess made her way over, as she got closer the children stopped playing to watch her. 

"Do you want to play with us?" a blonde girl asked. The blonde had freckles and her eyes were a shade of amber. Rather pretty actually. Loki nodded shyly and the group immediately incorporated the princess into their games. Unlike mortal children the Aesir was sturdy and resilient. Making the games a bit rougher but way more fun.

"My name is Sigyn", the first girl announced. "This is Angrboda." Another girl waved.

"You can call me Lo."

"That's not your real name!" a boy accused.

"Leave her alone, Ulvar", Sigyn snapped and turned back to the goddess. "Don't mind him. I sometimes call myself just Syg. Especially when I'm a boy."

"When you... are a... boy?" Loki felt a bit of hope stirring.

"I'm a sorceress, sort of. I'm learning at least. So far, I can only change my gender and make some light illusions."

"I'm also a sorceress!" the tiny Trickster exclaimed. "Mother says I'm a natural shapeshifter. I can be a fink, a fox and.... and I can be both a boy or a girl!"

"That's amazing!" Sigyn smiled brilliantly. 

* * *

Watching his young friend play with Asgardian children drove home how different the Aesir was from humans. Tony had winced more than once at how rough their games could get. Yet none of them seemed upset or started crying. Heck, he wasn't sure _he _would have been fine. It did made it obvious that this was Loki's home. Where he belonged. People had tried to take that away from him but they had failed. The engineer was certain of it.

"Next time you take my brother out, mind telling someone?" Jumping Tony spun on his feet, facing Thor. The god of thunder had an amused expression and was watching his sister fondly.

"She's a girl at the moment..."

"Aye, I can see that but my point still stands. Our parents were very worried."

"I made them have kittens? Oops? Geez... I just wanted Loki to have fun and not having to be so afraid."

"I'm not mad, Stark. Only asking that you tell me or one of the warriors three if you go somewhere with him."

"Yeah... sorry about that. I kind of figured we would be stopped... at least he made some friends."

"I can see that", Thor cupped his mouth and called. "Loki! Times up!"

All children stopped in their tracks. Looking around, clearly recognising the name. Giving her brother a glare the small goddess made her way over. It was easy to see when the kids realised who the big blonde warrior was. Then Loki kicked his ankle.

"Ow! What was that for, Loki?"

"Stupid Thor! Stupid! Stupid!" The shift from girl to boy was easy to spot, the dress shifting to a tunic and leggings. Tears stood in the green eyes. "Why did you have to do that? Stupid!"

"He has a point, you know?" Tony said when his big friend looked at him in confusion. "You just told all his playmates who he is."

"They... oh... I'm sorry, brother. That was thoughtless of me."

"Stupid!" The Thunderer got another kick but before he could reprimand his baby brother a girl shouted.

"Loki!" A blonde girl with freckles and rosey cheeks ran up to the second prince. Unabashed she kissed him on the cheek. It made a wet sound. "Come play with us again, okay? Promise?" Nodding in stunned silence Loki touched the cheek she had kissed. A mischievous grin spread on the girl's lips and she kissed the tiny Trickster directly on his lips before running back to her friends. Utterly baffled the small god of mischief looked at Thor and Tony, confusion written all over his face. The Thunderer burst out laughing. 

"I believe you have found yourself a contender for the title of Trickster, little brother. Come now, Mother and Father worries for you." Lifting the boy onto his shoulders the big blonde started walking, the engineer following. Because frankly, he had no idea how to get back. There were still a cute blush on the pale cheeks. Sighing Tony lamented jokingly. 

"Ah, young love. So innocent and pure. That was a very pretty girl, what's her name?"

"Sigyn", Loki replied absentminded. "Her name is Sigyn."

* * *

He wasn't too crossed with the mortal. The intentions had been good. That didn't mean he was pleased. Odin had picked up his youngest son from Thor's shoulders and held him close. Resting his head the boy was more relaxed, less tense, than earlier the same day. Rather than having Loki placed in his own chambers the old king brought him directly to the chambers he shared with his wife. Nifla was already waiting for them. It had only been the fox spirit's calm thst had convinced the All-Father that his boy was safe. She was after all very protective of her master. Yipping she demanded cuddles from her friend, who obliged. New chambers were being prepared for Loki. Ones that would not hold any connection to the assassination attempt. Even some of the furniture was being changed instead of replicated. It was better they made it clear what had happened instead of pretending nothing did.

"Alright, my son. Time for bed", Odin told the black-haired child who pouted. Having been a father for over one and a half millennia made him quite immune to the tactic. And he did have a secret weapon this time around. "Tomorrow is your birthday, surely you want to be well-rested for the celebrations?"

He did not expect to see Loki's expression sour ever further. It was petulant and rather lonely. Petting his fox spirit he spoke softly to her, telling her about some children he had met and had played with. Ah. So that's was the problem. Hugging his son Odin ruffled his hair.

"Do you wish for your playmates to be invited?"

"What good would it do... they are not nobles. Some of them not even well to do."

"I want you to be happy, Loki. If you have found friends your age, I find that more important than rank. Do you wish for them to be invited?" Loki nodded, looking more hopeful. "Then I will have it seen to. In the meanwhile you need to get ready for bed."

"No! It's scary..." the boy shivered. "They will come for me..."

"No one will harm you here, my boy."

"Here? I will sleep here?"

"Aye, for as long as needed."

"Papa!" And his boy was clutching his robes, crying in relief. Odin had to admit his heart still melted for his son.


	18. Con Te Partirò

Loki was stunned. There had never been a celebration this big for him before. He had been given the chair in the centre, usually reserved for the king. All his favourite foods, including some that looked to be from Midgard, was served. Already he had received so many gifts he was becoming overwhelmed. It was not only from his friends and family either. In a very unusual move from his father the palace had been opened to the common folk. The security was tighter than normal with more guards around and a small personal guard for the second prince. Normally only the courtyard would have opened for the commoners, now they mingled with nobles and warriors. He had already spotted Sigyn.

His gifts ranged from sweets to beautifully crafted weapons to rare spell books. Everyone, the commoners in particular, greeted him with respect and spoke of how happy they were to see him home and well. It was overwhelming. Only his family at his side allowed him to keep it together. 

"Let's raise a cheer for my brother!" Thor called, raising his goblet. "To Loki!"

"To Loki", thundered the crowd.

"To Midgard!" The Thunderer called.

"To Midgard!"

A brave soul in the crowd climbed on to the table and raised his goblet. "Let's hear a 'hurray' for Asgard's second prince and the moat promising sorcerer in the Nine Realms!"

"Hurray!" the collective shouted happily.

"Again!"

"Hurray!"

"Louder!"

"Come on people, louder!"

"Hurray!"

"Can't hear you!"

"HURRAY FOR PRINCE LOKI!"

Laughter broke out and several sent more cheering, honouring the boy. Putting some food in his mouth Loki tried not to cry from the overflow of emotions he felt. He couldn't stop himself from smiling however.

* * *

The kid had an expression that said he wanted to both cry widely and cry himself silly. Tony was still trying to get his hearing back from all the yelling but he was getting there. All the Avengers had pitched in for the present. Barton had brought it when he was sent back to Earth to pick up Loki's favourite Earthly food. As the celebrations reached a bit of a lull they carried it in together. Steve and Thor took the most weight. Carefully they sat down the wrapped present.

"Happy birthday, kid", the engineer said. Curious the boy got up from his seat, crawled under the table, and went to them. With some care he tore the paper off. It was a costume made replica of the Avengers Tower and some of the surrounding city. The tower could be opened on different levels and there were action figures made of all of them. Including Loki himself. There were also a replica of the helicarrier and the Avengers jet. A shout of absolute glee rose from the tiny Trickster who ran around to give each of them a hug.

As it turned out Steve had the best gift out of all of them. He gave Loki an authentic Avengers badge of his own.

"You are an Avenger now", he told the young god. "Even when we are not here you are still part of the team."

"You are leaving?" A lower lip wobbled dangerously. The super soldier bent down on one knee, meeting the green gaze.

"We are Earth's protectors and our home needs us, just like Asgard need you to protect it", he explained gently. "But we are still a team. Which means you are always welcome back to visit us."

"And when you do", Tony said. "Your room and all your toys will be waiting for you."

"What do you say, Captain Mischief?" Steve asked and rubbing his eyes Loki straightened.

"Avengers assemble", he announced while making a perfect salute that all six of them, including Thor, mirrored.

But, as his mother used to say, it was time to say goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter to go. And yes, the name is taken from the song.


	19. Epilogue

**Five hundred years later**

Thor was going through some documents when his brother entered the throne room. Gone was the small child that had floundered so, in his stead was a young man with frighteningly sharp intellect and strong magic. Loki would never get the bulk of the Thunderer, being lanky and slender instead. Black hair swept back and cocky grin on his mouth the prince of Asgard gave a slight bow to his king.

"Greetings, brother. Good to see you."

"Good to see you as well, how fare Midgard?"

"Dreadfully, they still haven't learnt to properly care for their world but they are certainly starting to feel the consequences."

"With some help from you?"

"_Someone_ has to carry on the Avengers legacy. Tony Stark invented clean energy and they still burnt fossil fuels."

Their mortals friend were long gone. Steve and Bruce had lived the longest, with the modifications to their bodies, but even they had succumbed to to the years eventually. Because he had taken over the throne Thor had not been able to visit Midgard after his friends had passed. Since Loki had a mind of his own he often visited the mortal Realm. He still viewed himself as an Avenger. Looking at his younger brother it was difficult to not see the helpless little boy from his youth. But the god of mischief was now of age. He himself was two thousand years old. Things.. had changed.

"I'm sure you are doing what you can to help them without interfering too much", Thor said. 

"Yes, well, I do my best", Loki picked at his nails. "I visited Mother and Father before returning." Their parents had taken up residence on Vanaheim after Odin retired and passed his crown to his oldest. There had been consideration made for the younger but his brother had refused the role.

"How are they?"

"They are well but they are not getting any younger. You really should visit soon, they asked about you."

"I will, if you agree to step up in my place while I'm gone."

"Ugh", the Trickster rolled his eyes. "Fine. But don't leave any mess for me to clean up. You do that enough already."

"I would be lost without you, little brother." The Thunderer smirked at his brother's annoyed glare. Unlike when the other was little and highly sensitive adult Loki almost expected some banter. Often answering with some of his own. If he didn't started it. He had certainly learnt snark and sarcasm from a long line of Starks.

"I guess I should mention that Mother and Father made some inquiries about grandchildren. Made any progress in that direction yet, brother dearest?" And of course the Trickster got his revenge as the older blushed furiously. There were no grandchildren because neither of them were married yet. Thor intended to ask Sif pretty soon, he remembered how gentle she had been with his brother when Loki was still a baby. Not to mention her continued kindness over the years, even when faced with the second prince's pranks.

"You know the answer to that", the god of thunder chastised. 

"Mmm, yes... speaking of which, I have something to ask of you."

"What is it? You didn't cause more trouble with the dwarves did you?"

"Of course not. I'm not an idiot, Thor. I need to ask you for permission."

"To do what?" It was a legit question since his brother very rarely bothered seeking permission for anything. When he did it was usually something that needed to be official.

"To get married."

"_Married_? To who?"

"_Whom_ not who. To Sigyn. Surely you are aware we have been courting for a long time now? Well, she is finally of age and so am I. We want to get married."

"Are you sure? It is a big decision", Thor had no actual intentions of objecting. They were a good match. Just like Loki Sigyn was a shapeshifter. More limited than the prince but was still capable. This shared experience made it easier for them to understand each other. Not to mention that both would sometimes see fit to simply switch gender. A relationship that could accommodate that? It was one he would approve of for his brother.

"Yes, Thor. I'm sure. We have waited a long time for this."

"Then of course you have my permission."

"Thank you, brother."

* * *

Closing the door behind him he went to tell Sigyn the good news. Not that he had ever doubted that they would receive permission. His brother were many things and sentimental was one of them. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, he wasn't shrewd. When Thor took over the throne Father had asked Loki to look after his brother. Which he did, even if he wasn't always truthful when talking to him. For one thing, he was sure his older brother would disapprove if he knew just how much Loki actually interfered with the mortal Realm. If it was one thing he regretted it was that he had never been able to show his friends the man he had become. By the time he had left childhood behind, they were long gone. The least he could do was protecting their legacy.

Meaning he had trained the new Avengers, told stories about the originals and guided Midgard towards a sustainable future. Most humans knew who he was and spoke of him using many of his nicknames. That way, Heimdall couldn't discover how involved he was. 

Sigyn knew of course. She had joined him often and they had worked together many times. Angrboda was currently on Midgard, looking after the newest bunch of Avengers. Loki smiled when he thought about the current Tony Stark who was very much like his ancestor. James Rogers was similar to Steve but much more relaxed. He was very protective of the Starks and the Rogers since those were the only bloodlines from the original heroes. 

He was not a child anymore that would hide in fear. Long gone were the days he cowered and risked drawing ire for no reason. No longer was he defenceless and frightened.

A movement drew his eyes and he smiled as he saw a tiny woman poke her head out. Nifla had started using her humanoid form a century earlier. As of yet, only a few knew about it. Half the size of any adult she was clearly not a child. Her blonde hair was poofy and her eyes their inky black. Just like always.

"Come on then", Loki called and chuckled as she turned back into a fox and jumped up on his shoulder, yipping. "Good girl."

No, he was no longer a child but he had never forgotten the warmth and kindness he had been shown. From people who didn't have any reason to care for a strange child that to their eyes never grew up. His family had always loved him. Always cared for him and wanted the best for him. Wanted his happiness. It was thanks to his stay on Midgard, however, that he managed to truly grow into the man he was now.

Loki stopped at a window. Was he happy? Was he living the life he wanted? If he saw his friends again would he be able to look them in the eye and say:

"I am truly happy and satisfied with my life."

Happy, yes. Satisfied? Not in his nature. There was always more to see, more to feel and more to learn. And perhaps that was good enough.

** _The end_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story. I had thought of trying to reach 20 chapters but I couldn't drag it out just for that. This story came about when I started thinking about how the dynamics would be different if there was a significant age difference between Thor and Loki. And what difference it would make if Loki was really the son of Odin instead if being adopted. 
> 
> Ullr is a real Norse god. In the sense that Norse gods are real stories... He is the god of skiing. When I read this fact I just knew I had to include him in a story. So that's what I did 😆 I don't like being repetitive and even though I've reused the same characters several times already I do try to vary the way I use them. Which is actually why I rarely use Tyr as an antagonist. It is something that is done very often. I admit that I usually make Aegir the more prominent antagonist towards Loki. Something that has more traction in Norse mythology as well. Aegir is one of the old gods, one if the giants, and holds domain over the sea. He has seven daughters that all represent a way to die in the sea. According to mythology Loki insulted the gods in a flyting (a sort of verbal battle) so badly that he drew their anger. This took place in Aegir's hall. 
> 
> My next story will be named "To be broken" and will be dark in tone. Very dark, so read it with caution. Have I ever mentioned I have a cat? He is a real cuddlebug and prefers to be in contact with me. Super cute but also a bit... hazardous at times.


End file.
